Rainy Day
by yellowmoon27
Summary: NARUxMAI tea-work-dancing? see how their relationship starts and grows and it's not as cheesey as it sounds and noooo i dont own ghost hunt! FINISHED!
1. May I have this dance?

Okay everyone this is my very first story so please don't be too hard on me :

Hope you like it!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beep. BEEP. BEEEEEEP!

"Stupid clock" Taniyama Mai groaned as she turned off the alarm. She looked at the green glowing numbers. Nine o'clock. _Oh who cares? _She thought. _I have an hour…I need to sleep just a little bit more... _her thoughts trailed off as sleep consumed her yet again.

After what seemed like only minutes, Mai opened her eyes again. Groggily she wiped the sleep from them and stared at the clock. Oh, its only ten thirty…

"TEN THIRTY!!!" Her scream could be heard throughout her apartment building. "I'M LATE!"

She flung herself out of bed only to get her feet stuck in her sheets and fell facedown onto the floor. _Ooooowww...must…get…ready._

After peeling herself off the ground, Mai ran to her dresser and changed into a simple out fit consisting of a grey mid-thigh skirt and light yellow sweater. She pulled on her shoes and rushed off to work (SPR).

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She reached the office's front door panting. _Ran…too…fast…Must…sit…_

"Mai, tea!"

Oh how she hated those words. Her narcissist idiot scientist of a boss, or Naru as she called him, always seemed to know the exact moment she entered the SPR main door and at that moment he would always say those same two unemotional words.

"Hai, hai" Mai growled. _It's almost as if he has cameras set up throughout the office………OH KAMI!! Is he watching me right now?!?!_ This thought startled her slightly and she started glancing sneakily around the office on her way to the kitchenette trying to find those damn cameras.

She didn't see any and let her guard down for the time being and went on to preparing his tea. _Sometimes…I wonder why I love him so much._ She waited for the water to boil and stared lazily out the window.

_YESSS!! It's going to rain! _She always loved the rain; when she was little her mother and she would spin and dance in it. She missed her mother very much, along with her father. It had been so many years since they left, and she wasn't sad anymore…that was probably because of the SPR gang. They made that whole in her heart heal. They were her knew family.

Takigawa, or Bou-san as she called him, was like a father and older brother; always cheered her up when Naru annoyed the living daylights out of her. Ayako, a not-so-good miko, was like her mother and older sister, always there with her purse when Bou-san got too close for comfort (and yes, Bou-san and Ayako are together…._forever _. ).

There was also Lin, Naru's other assistant, Madoka, Naru's teacher, and Masako, a famous medium who had given up on her feelings for Naru and started to harbor feelings towards a certain Australian priest named John. Yup…It was like she had a family again.

Mai snapped out of her thoughts as the kettle began to whistle. She quickly made her boss's, tea the way he liked it and went to his closed door. She knocked and went in after hearing his low, cool,_ sexyyyy_, voice. Naru was at his desk reading a file on a previous case. He didn't look up or even thank her when she placed the cup in front of him.

_You're welcome_… she grumbled in her mind. _Ugh, he barely ever talks. Why, oh, why do I love him?_ She heaved a sigh. She knew why… it's because he's Naru that's why. (WARNING...SPOILER!) Even when she found out that the 'Naru' she that was helping her in her dreams was actually his deceased twin brother, Gene, she still loved Naru. She was devastated when she confessed to Naru as he left to go back to England (which she found out was his original home country) because he told her she was probably just in love with his twin…but she knew better…she knew it was Naru and Naru only that held her heart. When He returned from England and re-hired her she still loved him.

After a few minutes of her standing in front of his desk, Naru looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" he said in that smooth voice which made her completely incapable of speaking without stuttering.

"U-uhh, it uh l-looks like rain" she mumbled trying to a start a conversation.

Naru glanced out his window before turning his gaze back at her for a while with what seemed like amusement in his eyes. Then he smirked that schmexy smirk of his.

"Yes it does. Now, if you aren't too intoxicated by my very presence will you leave now? I'd rather not have a brain dead assistant of mine planted in the middle of my office."

Mai quickly snapped out of here stupor and narrowed her eyes. Oh, how he loved that look on her. It always amused Naru to rile up his part time, bubbly, cute assistant. _Did I just say 'cute'? And 'bubbly'..were the hell did that come from? Damn how does she always do this to me?!? _He thought. (oh, come on Naru, you know you like her!)

His assistant stomped out of his office and he could hear her grumbling under her breath the words '_stupid wonderful narcissist…__**baka!**_'

As Mai made her way out the door she didn't see the small smile Naru had on his lips.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Exhausted after having to file away two giant mounds of paper work, Mai slumped down in her chair. It was still raining and she wanted nothing more than to dance in it as she used to with her mother.

She glared at the clock. Four fifty-sven. Only three more minutes until she could leave. Intensifying her glare, she tried to see if she could speed it up with her mind, but if anything, she slowed it down nearly to a stop.

"OH, COME ONNNN!!!" she screamed.

Naru, still in his office, looked through his doorway to see Mai death glaring at the clock, hunched over, biting her lower lip and clenching her hands into fists. He had to stop himself from laughing at the girl as she turned to look at him, face flushed.

"Can I go _nowww?_" she pleaded. "I think the clock broke and I _really _want to go out in the rain."

"No. You still have a minute and twenty-seven seconds. You arrived late this morning and I'm not going to let you go early as well. And anyway, most people don't like this weather, so why do you so much?"

"Because…"

"'Because' why?"

"Well…mymotheraandiusedtodanceintherain!" She blurted out.

"I'm sorry but unlike you I actually use real words. What did you say?" Naru said while smirking.

"I said…My-mother-and-I-used-to-dance-in-the-rain." Mai repeated, making sure to pronounce every word.

"Well that's nice. Oh, look at the time. Five o' one. You can leave now." he said with the smirk still on his face.

"THANK YOU!" she beamed and ran out the SPR door at top speed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mai walked slowly though the park on her way home. She twirled and danced like she had those many years ago, with a smile on her face. She was even too preoccupied to notice the dark figure standing a few yards away.

She spun until she tripped over her own feet and awaited the fall. But it never came. Instead she felt two arms holding her, preventing her to hit the ground. Slowly she looked up the man holding her. It was none other than her boss.

Naru stared down at her with a light smile on his face which made her knees weak. It was a good thing he was still holding her or else she would have fallen for sure because her knees decided to stay numb.

"N-Naru!?!" she exclaimed. "Uh, ano, a-arigato,"

"No Problem. Mai?"

"H-hai?" she stuttered as his smile widened and he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She was in a daze! He kissed her! Naru kissed her!!

He put his lips to her ear and whispered…"May I have this dance?"


	2. Ask for your tea already!

Thanks everyone for your support :D

Here's the next chapter

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_So bored!!_ The eighteen year old burnet complained to herself. _I'm even so bored that I would actually jump for joy if Naru asked for more tea…and that's just wrong!_

Probably the only exciting thing that happened today was that she ran into Bou-san and Ayako on the streets this morning. _If you call that exciting…_she thought…_sure it may be nice but it wasn't that great. I mean, the two were all over each other and, truthfully, it was a little disturbing_.

Mai had finished her filing two hours prior and couldn't wait for her lunch break because at least it would give her something to do. And if she didn't get out of here soon she was definitely going to fall asleep. And what happens when she falls asleeo? Naru makes fun of her by saying something like 'I don't understand how one person can sleep that much, Mai. I could see that if you stay up late studying for school _then_ you'd be tired but I doubt someone with _your_ low IQ would never do a thing like that.' She could just hear it now. He would say just the right thing to piss her off. What a _great _boyfriend he is. She blushed at the thought, while memories from the night before flooded her head. _That's right…_she thought…_we're together now._

_FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!_

_"May I have this dance?" Naru whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. _

_"O-of course." She whispered back. His smile returned and was the biggest she had ever seen it. He took her hands and they danced right there in the middle of the park for what seemed like hours. _

_After, Naru took her back to her apartment so she could change out of her wet clothes and he went back to his to change as well. He had asked Mai while they were dancing if she would like to go out to eat with him and, of course, she accepted. _

_She changed into a white knee length dress with elbow length sleeves and a v-shaped neckline. The dress was adorned with dark pink sakura blossoms. She put on her pink shoes with laces that tied up her leg to her mid-calf. She had to admit she looked pretty cute. The dress was once her mothers and she had yet to wear it and thought now was the perfect time._

_At seven thirty, as planned, Naru showed up at her door in his usual black pants and black coat, but what caught her eye was that he was wearing a blue shirt. Granted it _was_ a really dark blue (sort of close to black) it still brought out the color in his eyes making him look even more dashing than normal._

_She had a wonderful dinner with him at one of those snazzy restaurants which she couldn't pronounce. And when Naru finally took her back to her apartment he asked "Mai, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" (she said yes if you didn't get it already O. )_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Mai felt her eyes start to droop and head bob in a battle of staying awake.

_Ugh…please I just need to do SOMETHING! _She droned. She looked at her boss's door to see it wide open and him holding a file in one hand and his black notebook in the other. She could also see his cup on his desk and stretched her neck up to see if it was still full. It was empty! He usually asked her for more tea the second the last drop was gone.

Something inside her snapped. _THAT'S IT!!_ She shot up, knocking her chair over in the process and glared straight at Naru.

"Naru, when the _hell_ are you going to ask me to make you some more tea?!?!"

He just sat there, blankly staring at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Uh…Mai… tea?"

"Finally, sheesh, I thought I was going to die of boredom!" she growled as she walked over to the kitchenette. She boiled the water, and fixed the tea just to Naru's liking.

"Here you go!" she sang as she placed the cup on his desk. He was still looking at her with an expression of pure confusion and quickly changed back into his regular façade when he noticed the questioning stare Mai was looking at him with.

"You are one of the strangest people I have ever met. One second you're practically yelling at me to ask you for tea, and the next second it's as though you're in a musical." He said in his usual calm voice. "I thought you hated it when I asked you for tea."

"I do! And don't you forget that, but I was just sooo bored. When can I go to lunch?"

"_We_ are going to lunch in an hour."

"Okay! Hmmm, so we still have an hour? A-ano, I can't even believe I'm saying this but…are there any more…_files_…you need me to work on? You know, just to pass the time," she asked, forcing herself not to shudder at the word 'files.' It was once in a blue moon when Mai asked for more work.

_She must really be bored…_Naru thought trying to hold back a smile. He sighed.

"I guess we can go out to eat now if you're bored enough to ask that," he said.

"Arigato Naru!" she said as she flung herself into his arms. He stiffened for a second; he still wasn't used to this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but hey, he wasn't complaining. He loved Mai, and she loved him; he felt like the luckiest man alive. He relaxed against her arms and returned the embrace. After a while he pushed away a little so he could see her face.

She had a slight blush on her cheeks, making her even more adorable than usual, and he smirked. Slowly he bent down and kissed her. It wasn't a rough kiss nor was it a quick peck, instead it was a perfect love-filled kiss.

After a minute they both stood up and left the office, putting on their coats because the rain hadn't stopped from the day before.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After their lunch they went back to the SPR building.

_Damn…_Mai thought as she sat down at her desk and Naru went to his, closing his door on the way…_I'm bored again._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW T.T

I decided I'm going to continue with this story because everyone was so nice!

THANK YOU:

Otaku Nayami

rubyxdragon

LeAnna

okami no kidzukare

for being so supportive!


	3. On Tme for Once!

I'M BACK!!!

**I STILL DONT OWN GHOST HUNT...its so sad!!**

I'll try to post a new chapter every day or two

**OH YEAH! I also just noticed that I've been using some Japanese in my story so if you want to know the meanings of the Japanese words just look at the bottom of the page! (the words will be underlined in the story!)**

All righty then!! here's the next chapter:

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_"A plus, Taniyama-san, Well done! You have the highest grades in the school," her teacher declared._

_Everyone got up from their desks and started cheering "MAI! MAI! MAI!"_

_She smiled with stars in her eyes and bowed as confetti started coming down from the ceiling. "Thank you every one. Thank yo-BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

Mai shot up in her bed as she heard her alarm.

"Damn, it was only a dream. It was so perfect too," she mumbled angrily as she got out of bed to turn her alarm off. She sighed. "If only that happened _before_ I graduated."

Yup, it was now summer break and she was graduated from high school.

She sighed again and smirked to herself…_finally I'm free of that living hell._ Oh, and if you couldn't tell already, she _really_ didn't like school, especially math…_ewww_…she thought…_all those numbers give me a headache_.

Finally she remembered she was in her room and just stood there, looking at her clock for awhile, still half asleep and still not that quick in the ol' noggin. Eight thirty.

"Sugoi! I might actually make it to work on time today!" she said, shocked and then laughed evilly. "Naru won't have any reason to insult me this morning. Hehehe. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I get there before usual."

She ran to her bathroom to take a quick shower. After her refreshing herself she walked to her dresser and pulled out a dark pink skirt and pale green tee shirt and put them on.

"Yosh! Naru, here I come! Hahaha."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai ran all the way there. At the time she was leaving her apartment it seemed like a great idea, it would be good exercise and would get her there even faster; however, by the time she finally reached SPR she noticed what a stupid idea it really was. She was out of breath and hunched over, bracing herself on the doorframe since her legs felt as though they were going to give out.

_Maybe Naru's _sort of _right...maybe I am a _bit_ stupid…_she thought while still catching her breath…_ a smart person would have stopped if they were running that far and especially if they felt they were going to collapse after the first two minutes_.

After gaining all of her breath back and calming her flushed exhausted cheeks, she straightened up, readying herself to go in. She started counting. _Three, two, ONE!_

She opened the door with grace, ready to impress, and hopefully shock Naru if he happened to be in the main office. And just as she hoped, there he was, reading his notebook…as usual. As he started to lift his head to look at her, Mai felt her right foot catch upon the door jam. _Uh-oh._

WHAM!!!

"Owieee!" Mai groaned after she face planted onto the floor. She looked up and saw Naru had his hand held out to her with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Well, I'm glad to see my girlfriend is as _graceful _as usual," he said as he pulled her up.

"Oi," she complained, "at least I arrived on time! Shouldn't you be praising me and not insulting me?!"

"Why should I praise you for something you're supposed to do? However, I will admit that I'm a _bit_ shocked that a sleeping beauty, such as yourself, finally found it in her heart to actually arrive on time for once," he said mockingly.

"Argg!" Mai growled.

"Oh, look. Now the sleeping beauty is a pirate. Nice vocabulary, Mai."

After that he pecked heron the cheek, still smirking, and walked to his office, leaving his flustered eighteen year old girlfriend in his wake.

"Oh, and Mai?"

"H-hai? Nani?"

"Tea."

Mai could nearly feel the steam coming out of her ears. He makes her so mad sometimes. She finally made it to work on time and she had to go make a fool of herself, and in the process, earning her an insult by her narcissist boyfriend yet again!

"Ugh…he compliments me, in a way, by saying I'm beautiful and then goes and insults me saying I talk like a pirate. Today's just going to be _great_. Errrr. And now I have to go make him tea._ Perfect_."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A few hours before work was over, Mai was trying to entertain herself from her boredom by balancing a pencil on her finger as the main door opened wide with a slam.

"JOU-CHAN!" a loud voice broke the once silent office.

Before she knew it, Mai was being engulfed in a bear hug by none other than her friend Bou-san.

"Mai! I missed you so much. I didn't see you for two whole weeks!" he exclaimed.

"That's because you were on your honeymoon. By the way, did you guys have fun?" she asked with a smirk while looking from Bou-san to Ayako. The older woman was sporting a bright blush on her cheeks caused by memories of the past two weeks with her husband.

"Y-yeah, it was just like any honeymoon would be, I suppose," the miko replied with the hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"That's good to hear, and will you please stop hugging my girlfriend Takigawa-san. I think you're starting to cut off her air supply," Naru's smooth voice reached them as he walked out of his office.

"Naru-bou, are you _jealous _by chance?" the monk asked before he felt something quite hard hit him on the head, forcing him to let go of Mai as he fell to the floor.

"Baka monk!" Ayako hissed as she stood over her husband with her purse in a threatening position incase he tried doing something stupid again.

"Oi, what was that for?!"

"For being such a hentai!"

"Aww, come on Ayako. You know you're the only girl for me," Bou-san said with a smile as he kissed his wife.

"If you two lovebirds don't mind, would you kindly leave the office now? I still have work to do and I can't do it with you two sad excuses for adults here," Naru interrupted with mild irritation.

"Naru!" Mai scolded before she was cut off by Takigawa.

"Don't worry Mai. We just wanted to drop by and say hello. Well, we'll be going now! Tell Lin we said hi when he gets back from England tomorrow! We're going to be moving Ayako's things into my house so we won't be able to come and visit when he returns."

"Will do! Ja ne, Bou-san, Ayako-san!" Mai yelled as the two newly weds left the office. She then turned on her heal to face her narcissist boss. "Ne, Naru! You didn't have to be so mean to them. And anyways you're already finished with your work right?" she pouted.

Naru smirked. He loved that look on her. He slowly bent down to her ear.

"Yes. I lied to them."

"Why?"

"Because with them around I wouldn't be able to kiss you," he whispered before claiming his girlfriend's lips with his own.

He heard her moan into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He could _really_ get used to this. After a few moments of tongue wars, Naru hesitantly pulled back.

"Come on Mai. We have to get ready to go."

"Go where? Work is over at five and it's only two right now," she asked him in confusion.

"There's a festival in town and I thought you might like to go. And, seeing as we are both finished with our work, I could take you there. Though I guess we don't have to if yo-" Naru said and was quickly interrupted by an excited Mai.

"No! Let's go! YAY! A festival, a festival, a festival, we're going to a festival!" she started singing and bounced off to get her things as her boyfriend stood there waiting for her with a smile on his face.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, that's the third chapter!!

Let me know if you want me to put some scenes of the festival in the next chapter okay?

Please review! It really keeps me motivated when you guys write to me .

And thanx again to okami no kidzukare and Otaku Nayami for reviewing my last chapter .

HERE ARE THE MEANINGS OF THE UNDERLINED WORDS!!

(Sugoi! - Wow!)

(Yosh! - Yes!)

(H-hai? Nani? - Y-yes? What?)

(Jou-chan refurs to mai being a girl)

(Bou-san refurs to him being a monk)

(baka - idiot)

(hentai - pervert)

(Ja ne is a casual way of sayin goodbye/ see you later)


	4. Teddy Bears and Oranges!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT:(

Wow this story is actually getting addicting!!

Remember the underlined words are Japanese and have their meanings at the bottom of the page!!!

The words that have [brackets around them are lyrics

Alrighty!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(This chapter starts off the on same day as the last chapter!)

Naru took Mai home so she could change into her yukata. It was difficult for her to do by herself and Naru could hear her grunting in her bedroom as she tried to pull the damn thing on. It was Dark red with snow white sakura pedals decorating the bottom of the sleeves and around the neck line. Her short hair was pulled back with a dark wooden clip with white pedals painted on it.

When Naru saw her come out of her bedroom in her festival yukata he had to stop his jaw from dropping. She was beautiful.

"Mai, you look…lovely," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

His girlfriend blushed at the comment and thought to herself. _I guess all that hard work of getting my yukata on was worth it. _

Slowly she walked over to his side and asked with a bright smile, "Shall we go?"

"Right this way milady," he grinned.

He held his elbow out and she wrapped her arm in his as they made their way down the hallway to the elevator. Once downstairs they walked arm in arm to Naru's car. To Mai's surprise he opened her door for her waiting patiently for her to get in. _We should go to festivals more often; Naru is being so nice_, Mai thought with a smirk as Naru took off in the direction of the festival.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The car ride was quiet, but not one of those uncomfortable silences. They were nearly ten minutes away from their destination when Mai decided to turn on the radio and the car was suddenly filled with the soothing lyrics of one of Mai's favorite songs.

[Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won…

"Oh, I love this song. It's so pretty," she told Naru as he kept his eyes on the wheel.

"Yes it is nice. What is it called?"

"'Falling Slowly.'"

"Mhm," Naru acknowledged, "We're almost there."

"Yay! Arigatou Naru!!! Oh I want to do this and that…Ooo I also want to eat some of this," Mai started talking to herself while counting everything she wanted on her fingers. "Today's going to be so much fun Naru!"

"Yeah…" Naru said with the slightest hint of nervousness. Mai kept talking about all the things she wanted to do and all the things she wanted to eat. All Naru knew was that by the end of the night he was going to be _tired_ and most likely even broke by the end of the night. He took a glance at his girlfriends bright beaming face and smiled to himself…_it's worth it, as long as she's happy I wouldn't care if I do go broke tonight._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

They finally reached the festival a little after five o'clock. As they walked through the crowed Naru saw many men looking at Mai with admiring eyes; a little _too_ admiring for Naru's liking. He stepped closer to his girlfriend and wrapped his right arm around her waist and death glared at all the men that looked at her causing them all to look away. _Fear the glare. FEAR IT!_

The couple walked happily along looking at all the stands and lights. Naru noticed Mai started slowing down at one stand and craned her neck to look at one of the prizes with adoration. Her eyes were glistening as they looked at a medium sized black teddy bear with a beige bow tie. It had large brown eyes, like Mai's, and a dark brown nose. Mai came to and continued walking but Naru noticed the hesitation in her steps and the glances she kept shooting back at the bear.

"Wait here, Mai," he said and walked up to the stand. It was a ring toss stand. Naru walked up to the man who ran it. "How much to win that bear?" he asked the man while pointing to the bear Mai had been eyeing.

"Three bucks for five rings. You need to get at least three rings on the poles," the man said.

"Naru? What are you doing?" Mai asked.

"I'm getting you that bear you wanted." He heard Mai gasp and smirked at her next words.

"How'd you know I wanted it?"

"Mai, you aren't that hard to read. Your eyes practically begged for this bear. Now just wait while I get it for you," Naru coolly told her before grabbing the rings ready to toss them. The man at the stand spoke up:

"It's not as easy as it seems, Sir. There hasn't even been one person to get even two rings on a po-," the man stopped halfway through his sentence and stared wide eyed at what Naru just did, and Mai just gasped.

"You got all five on _one_ pole!...Naru, you're the bestest coolest person ever!" she yelled and threw her arms around his neck, causing the tall dark haired boy's cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Sugoi! Here you go 'lil miss," the stand owner said while handing her the black bear. "Since your boyfriend was the first one ever to successfully get all five rings to get on one pole, I'll let you pick another prize!"

Mai was about to refuse but then saw a young girl in a yellow and orange checkered yukata a foot away looking at a large white teddy bear with big amber eyes. The child's mother took her daughter's hand and said "Come on, Rin. We don't have any money to play this game." The girl reluctantly took walked off with her mother, glancing back every few feet.

Smiling, Mai turned back to the man at the stand. "I'll take that large white one please!"

"Here you go! Enjoy yourselves tonight," he said as he handed Mai the teddy.

"Arigatou gaziamasu!" she yelled as she took Naru's hand and started running after the little girl in the checkered yukata. "Wait!" she called out.

The girl and her mother turned around and looked at Mai. Mai held the white bear out to the little girl whose eyes were wide with shock and quickly flooded with happiness.

"A-wi-gatou (she's trying to say Arigatou)," the little child said as she took the bear and quickly hugged Mai's legs only to let go and hold onto her mother's hand.

The girl's mother looked down at her child with shock and turned her happy, tear-filled gaze to Naru and Mai and bowed. "Thank you very much! You don't know how long it has been since she has talked! There must be some way I can repay the two of you!"

"It's alright! I'm just glad that your daughter is happy!" Mai told the girls mom and bowed in return. "Enjoy your night! Sayoonara!"

"Thank you again! Sayoonara!" the mother said and took her daughter up into a tight embrace and walked off.

"That was a very nice thing you did, Mai. I'm proud of you," Naru whispered into here ear as they walked off again to another stand; his arm protectively placed around her hip again.

Mai blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Really? Arigatou Naru. However, you were the amazing one! You got all those rings on that one pole! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to get that bear for her."

"Yes, well, it's not _so _shocking that I'm so amazing. After all, with my good looks who wouldn't expect such a thing from me?" he asked with a teasing smirk making Mai giggle.

"After all this time, you're still the same narcissist as always," she smiled. Naru bent down and kissed her forehead.

"As, long as I'm _your _narcissist then I'll be happy."

"You'll always be my narcissist. Just like I'll always be your klutz," Mai laughed.

"You got that right," Naru said before he passionately claimed Mai's lips with his.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**The end….NO JUST KIDDING!!!**

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Naru woke up with sunlight shining in his perfect blue eyes. His arm was draped over something warm and soft. After his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around the bright room and then down to what his arm was on.

It was Mai. She was curled up close to his chest with the teddy bear he won for her gripped in her arms.

He remembered they left the festival slightly late because they ran into Masako and John-san at one of the stands. The medium and ex-priest were hand-in-hand and feeding each other cotton candy. After talking to the other couple for a while, Naru decided to bring Mai back to her apartment because her eyes had starting drooping with exhaustion. Once they arrived at her small yet cozy apartment they were both tired and Mai told Naru he could stay the night. They had fallen asleep moments later, both curled up to one another.

Naru slowly lifted his hand as to not wake Mai but failed miserably. The second he started to move Mai's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and looked straight into his dark blue ones.

"Ohayo, Naru," she murmured.

"Ohayo, Mai. How did you sleep?" he smiled.

"Wonderfully! And yourself?" she said, returning his gesture, showing her pearly white teeth.

"That was probably the best night's sleep I've had in years," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her but was stopped when she suddenly pushed him back. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously as she covered her mouth.

"My breath stinks! I need to brush my teeth first!"

Naru let a very very _very _slight chuckle leave his lips. "I could care less if you just ate a

pound of garlic-y tuna and stunk up my minty fresh mouth."

Mai gazed at her boyfriend with scrutinizing eyes. "Yeah…I doubt that Mr. Perfect. well, I'm still going to go brush my teeth."

She got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes as she went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Naru got up and went into the kitchen and started to peel an orange he found on her counter, knowing very well it was her last orange and that oranges were her favorite fruit.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment. I'll pick you up for work in about an hour and a half," Naru said through the bathroom door smirking while eating her orange.

"Okay, I should be ready by then. Ja ne Naru!" she called back.

"Ja ne," he said while exiting her apartment.

Two minutes later Mai got out of her bathroom and went into her kitchen for the orange she had been eyeing for the past few days. _Note to self- Buy more oranges! _Mai told herself.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her orange was gone!

"Where could it b- OH! NARU YOU BAKA! YOU TOOK MY LAST ORANGE!" she screamed.

…

Down on the sidewalk Naru smirked as he heard her yell at him. He got in his car before eating the last of the orange and driving off towards his house.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yay! I completed two chapters in one night!!! Hoped you liked it!

I'm going to post the next chapter later tonight - about seven-ish.

(A/N : sorry I had to put that song in, I've had it stuck in my head all day . I love Glen Hansard's & Marketa Irglova's voices in it)

Here are the meanings of the Japanese words:

(yukata - a festival kimono, usually made of cotton or other less fancy materials)

(Sugoi - amazing, wow, cool)

(Arigatou gaziamasu - the polite way of saying 'thank you' or 'thank you very much' [said to people who are older or are strangers to you)

(Sayoonara - formal way of saying Goodbye [polite/ usually used for those older than you)

(Ohayo - casual way of saying good morning [used with friends or those close to you)

(Ja ne - casual way of saying goodbye 'bye' [used with those close to you)

(Baka - idiot/ jerk)


	5. Jokes and the Potential Clients!

YEAHHHH!! Next chapter!!!

Disclaimer…I wish I owned Ghost Hunt but sadly I don't

NAME INFO:

at the end of a name (first or last names), '-san' is used to be polite and for those older than you '-chan' or '-kun' are used between friends (or sometimes even an older person says -chan and -kun also to younger people…as seen later on in this chapter) '-sempai' is used for someone in school who is older than you **ALSO** names are said backwards, for instance, in English, Mai's name is Mai Taniyama, but in Japanese it is Taniyama Mai.

Okay! That's all I needed to say!

You can start the story now T.T

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(Same day as the ending of the last chapter)

Mai sat at her desk refusing to talk to her orange-stealing narcissist of a boss. _I'll show you to eat my last orange, PIG!! _Oh, how mad he can make her?!?!

A bright orange daylily which was on her desk caught her attention. _And you dared to mock me this morning by giving me that flower…well it_ _IS a pretty flower… but anyway I know you just gave it to me to tease me! _

FLASHBACK (Earlier that morning)

_Naru pulled up in his car alongside Mai's apartment building as the fuming girl stomped over through the rain. He sat patiently, waiting for her to get in, which she did. Once she got buckled into her seat she glared out the window trying to avoid eye contact with her boyfriend._

_Mai waited for him to pull away from the sidewalk but he kept the car in park. Confusion finally enticed her to turn around and face him but instead of seeing his face she saw a bright _orange _daylily. Mai snapped and started glaring daggers at the dark haired boy. _

_Naru smirked while placing the lily on her lap and wiped some rain drops off her forehead. "What is it Mai? Don't you want the flower? I made sure to get an orange one just for you."_

_"Stop teasing me! I know you're just rubbing it in my face that you took my last orange this morning!" Mai pouted._

_Naru chuckled lightly. "But you're so fun to tease. And anyway what are you going to do? Stop talking to me?"_

_"That's a good idea! I'm not talking to you until you get me another orange," she declared, sticking her tongue out at him causing him to smirk._

_"Good. The office will finally be peaceful for once without your loud voice filling it."_

_"Arggg!"_

_"Mai, you're talking like a pirate again."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

END FLASHBACK

Mai was still glaring at the loathed flower on her desk as she heard her boss' voice ask "Mai, tea."

_Curse him! And his little tea too!_

When the young woman made the requested tea she rammed open Naru's door with a loud 'bang!' He looked up from his papers with slight shock which quickly changed into amusement.

"Still mad?" he said jokingly.

She held her chin up and placed his tea on his desk. "I already told you I'm not talking to you today. Not until you get me another orange."

"Well, if not talking to me was really your plan, then I am sad to announce that you just failed miserably at it," Naru teased the brunette in front of him, causing the said girl to growl and stalk out of the room.

"Oh and Mai?" he asked.

Mai paused mid-step and growled an irritable "hmmm?"

"I didn't really need that tea. I just wanted to annoy you and tell you that I have to go pick Lin up from the airport now."

"Nani? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"He was in England with my parents and Mori-san (Madoka), remember?" _Did she really not notice he was gone for three weeks? _Naru asked himself as his assistant rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah…ehehe."

"Anyway…he said that two of Madoka's friends, here in Japan, have a case for us. The potential clients should arrive here later on today. If they come while I'm gone make sure to make them both comfortable until I get back," Naru ordered as he started pulling on his jacket before heading for the main door.

Mai nodded and went into the kitchenette to prepare more tea incase the clients came soon. She let out a long sigh when she heard the door the dark clad man left through click. _I guess I won't be getting an orange any time soon; and so much for that stupid 'don't talk to Naru' plan._

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Knock, knock, knock!

"Just five more minutes," Mai groaned in her sleep as her head rested on a stack of papers.

Knock, Knock, KNOCK!

Her eyes snapped open and she shot straight up, a paper sticking to her warm face as she looked at the main door. "N-Nani!!"

"Hello? Is anybody here?" a woman's voice called through the door.

"Uh, yeah! I'll be right there!" Mai said while pulling the paper off her face and sprinting over to let the person in.

Once the door was open Mai saw a tall red haired woman who seemed to be in her early forties and was in a bright red suit. A young male stood to the woman's right with dark blond hair covering one of his red-like eyes and was wearing simple worn, faded jeans and a plain white tee.

The red haired woman turned to Mai and asked, "Is this SPR?"

"Hai! I'm guessing you are the potential client my boss told me about. Please, come in."

The older woman stepped in, followed by the young man. He looked the same age as Naru and was actually quite handsome…_but not nearly as handsome as Naru is_, Mai thought with a smile and held out her hand to introduce herself.

"Konbanwa! Watashi no namae wa Taniyama Mai desu (Good evening! My name is Mai Taniyama)."

"Hello, Taniyama-san. I am Takashi Ami. This is my son Kaoru," the woman smiled as she shook Mai's hand.

The boy nodded his head and said, "Konbanwa Taniyama-san (Good evening Miss Taniyama)."

"Oh, please just call me Mai!"

"Okay Mai-san, then you have to call me Kaoru," the boy said with a smirk. _He's more similar to Naru in more ways than one_, Mai pondered.

"Okay, Kaoru-sempai!" she smiled. Ami quickly stepped forward, wanting to get Mai's attention.

"Oh, and please call me Ami. I feel old when people call me Takashi-san," Ami whined. _Hehe, she's like a little kid_…Mai thought…_she's so_ _kawaii! (cute!)_

Ami was thinking along the same lines as Mai…_AWWWW Mai-chan is so adorable!! So kawaiii!_

"Would either of you like some tea?" Mai asked them heading off to get the tea in the kitchenette.

"Yes, please," they both replied.

(A/N: SPOILER in the next sentence)

"Is Davis-san here?" Ami enquired as Mai gave them both their teacups (she's referring to Naru since his real name is Oliver Davis…yup, he's the famous doctor that Bou-san admires!).

"No, I'm sorry. He had to go pick up his assistant, Lin-san, and will be back shortly."

"Alrighty then. We'll just wait over here," the older woman explained as she sat down on the sofa with her son following in suit.

"That's probably best since Naru-I mean Davis-san, would get mad if I were to ask you about the case when he's not here. Hmmm…I was wondering how you know Madoka Takashi-san?"

"We went to school together since we were young. We always acted like kids, and still do. She was always a little more mature than me though, haha. Were best friends and when she moved to England to work for Davis-san's parents, we drifted apart. However, we got back in touch a few years ago to catch up on one another and our friendship is back, full force again!

"Anyway, strange things always used to happen at our family inn but ever since my husband died they have been getting more frequent. I remembered that Madoka had told me she worked in paranormal investigation and I called her up, asking for help, and she told me to come here. So here I am!" Ami said in a sing-song voice, laughing.

"I'm glad you and Madoka-san have renewed your friendship. I'm sorry about your husband, though. I know what it's like to loose a loved one. I lost both of my parents a few years ago," Mai comforted.

"Awwww, Mai-chan that must be so hard on you!" Ami cried as she grabbed Mai into a tight adoring hug.

"Nope! I'm used to it! Besides, my parents wouldn't have wanted me to mourn for over their lives forever; they would have wanted me to live my life to the fullest and move on."

"You're so brave MAI-CHAN!!" hugging Mai even tighter. (A/N: Ami is like a female Bou-san . )

"Mother, you're probably scaring Mai," Kaoru groaned.

"Oh! Gomen nasai (I'm so very sorry)!" Ami yelled and jumped off of Mai.

The office door suddenly opened and in walked Naru and Lin. Naru noticed the clients were there and pulled out his black notebook and ballpoint pen. _He's always ready for work. Gahhh! He's such a workaholic! Oh well, I better introduce him to the guests._

"Ah, Naru! Lin-san! This is Takashi Ami and her son Kaoru. And Kaoru-sempai, Ami-san, this is my boss Davis-san and his other assistant Lin-san!" Mai said as she introduced everyone. "Ami-san is our new potential client, Nar-I mean Davis-san!"

"Thank you Mai," Naru replied, rolling his eyes. _I don't mind if she calls me Naru in front of them. Besides, I'm not so pleased with the way that Kaoru person is looking at her. I want him to know Mai is off limits. She's mine! My Mai!! _

Naru lightly cleared his throat and took a seat next to _his_ girlfriend and turned his attention towards Ami.

"Takashi-san wha-" he started but was quickly cut off by the older woman.

"I told Mai earlier that 'Takashi-san' makes me sound so old! Please call me Ami. And Lin-san, that goes for you as well!" she said while smiling when suddenly a familiar voice filled the room.

"Well, well, well, Ami-chan. You haven't changed."

Everyone looked to the SPR main door. Leaning against the doorframe was Madoka.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Soooo….that was chapter 5! I hope you all liked it. Please review! (just no flames please!)

THANK YOU!!! Your all super duper supportive!! Especially:

Otaku Nayami

okami no kidzukare

and now even ghosthouse!!

THANKS!!

I'm already starting the next chapter/ it may take alittle wile to post though because I have SAT's tomorrow…EWWWW!!! Three hours of testing is going to be 'H' 'E' 'DOUBLE HOCKEY-STICKS'!! What's that spell? That's right! HELL!!!


	6. Questioning and Jealousy!

YAY! NEXT CHAPTER!….and yup: I still don't own Ghost Hunt! pooop! . 

On with the show!!...I mean story!!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(previous chapter: Everyone looked to the SPR main door. Leaning against the doorframe was Madoka.)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Madoka-san! When did you get here? I thought you were still in England!" Mai said in shock.

"Well, I was but then I decided to come and help out my friend. When we got here I had to stop by Lin's apartment and get a few things and then I came here, that's why I was late getting here," Naru's teacher replied.

Ami stared teary-eyed with happiness at Madoka and quickly jumped up to tackle her into a hug, which the other woman openly accepted and returned.

"Madoka-chan! You came here for me?!"

"Of course Ami-chan, that's what friends are for," Madoka laughed into her friend's shoulder.

Lin loudly cleared his throat to catch Madoka's attention. The woman stood up, suddenly a little bit more composed, and brought her friend up with her.

"Ami-chan, can you tell Noll (A/N: Naru's real nickname/ short for Oliver) about what's been going on at your family inn?" Madoka asked after seeing that Naru was ready with his notebook and pen.

"Why of course I will, silly! Hmmm. Well…as long as I can remember there have always been strange things going on at my family's Inn. People would hear a man's voice calling out for someone by the name of Sakura, and then things would start flying around rooms. Luckily so far no one has been hurt but I'm afraid that if things aren't stopped soon somebody may get into danger!"

"Anything else?" Naru questioned the older woman.

"Yes. Many of the guests say that they sometimes hear a woman crying through the walls. I've heard it as well. My son, Kaoru, is actually quite sensitive to spirits, just like his father was, and he says he can even see them float around the rooms at the Inn."

Naru turned his gaze towards Kaoru. "How many spirits have you seen so far?"

"Only two: one of a man in room 53 and the other of a woman near room 27. They both seem to be devastated though. I've been trying to help them but whenever I get close enough to their spirits they either disappear or I pass out," the dark blond haired boy answered.

Naru looked in thought for a while and finally turned his gaze back to his potential clients. "Alright. My team and I will arrive tomorrow at four o'clock. We will need three rooms available to us; two for the eight people of my team to sleep in and a third for our base. Is this alright?"

"Of course, and thank you so much! I know! I'll go get the rooms ready!" Ami yelled as she sprinted out the door. A few second later she ran back in and pulled Mai into a bear hug. "I almost for got to say goodbye to you Mai-chan! Kaoru! What are you doing? Let's go!! We have to get ready for Mai-chan and Madoka-chan" she said to her son and took off again after a quick hug to Madoka, and this time the red head didn't come back through the door.

Kaoru stood up sighing and rolling his eyes. "I apologize for my mother's behavior. She gets excited very easily. However, this time I'm probably as almost as excited as she is, seeing as we are going to have such a beautiful guest staying at our Inn," he said while taking Mai's hand and kissing it.

If looks could kill, then the one Naru was sending the blond flirt who was currently kissing _his_ girlfriend's hand would have made the boy explode onto a million pieces. Naru placed his left arm over Mai's shoulders and one of Kaoru's eyebrows rose slightly.

"It seems like I have some competition," the boy said and with that he left the SPR building with a gaping Mai staring after him. When she felt her boyfriend's protective arm around her shoulders she couldn't help but smirk to herself.

"Ne, Naru why are you so protective all the sudden? You aren't _jealous_ are you?" she teased, causing Naru to send a glare at her and drop his arm from around her. _Kukuku he looks like a pouting child…KAWAII!! _She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Naru. You're the only one that will ever have my heart…aishiteru (I love you)," so Madoka and Lin wouldn't hear.

Naru's glare disappeared and was replaced by a half smirk, half smile. He turned to her and whispered in return, "You better, because I sure as hell love _you, _and I'm definitely not going to loose to_ him_."

Madoka ruined the moment for the two by saying "Well, we're going to go now Naru, Mai! I'm a little sleepy from that flight back here and I feel like I'm about to crash!"

"Okay! Bye Madoka-san. Bye Lin-san!" Mai called after the two. When Mori-san and the Chinese man were leaving the office Mai's eyes widened. The two were holding hands.

Once they were gone Mai turned to Naru determined to know what _that _was all about.

"Naru! Are Madoka and Lin together?!?!"

Naru just smirked and got up to go into his office. "Mai, tea."

"UGHH!! You didn't answer my question!" she yelled but it was too late, Naru had already closed his door, ignoring her yelling completely.

"Naru! ANSWER ME, BAKA!"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Before she went home for the day, Mai decided to go to the bathroom to relieve herself, and couldn't hear Naru's door open as he quietly walked over to his girlfriend's desk. He placed something heavy he had bought for her earlier that day on some papers that littered her desk and quickly returned to his office so the young brunette wouldn't notice he had been there.

Once Mai was finished washing her hands, she left the bathroom to go back to her seat and get her things. She stopped. There was something in a plastic bag placed on her desk. _What is that?_ she thought and lessened the distance between her and the parcel by walking closer. _It wasn't there before._ She picked it up and read the letter that had been on top of it.

Mai,

I hope these will make you happy.

-Naru

(p.s. - maybe I was _a little _jealous earlier

…just a little)

Mai smiled at the last part of the note but soon her expression became curious when she thought about the first part. _I wonder what he got me!_

Happily Mai opened that bag and yelled for joy at what she saw.

She ran into Naru's office ant tackles him with a hug and a long kiss.

On her desk in the other room was a bag full of…oranges!

_I've got to buy her oranges more often_, Naru thought as his girlfriend licked his lips trying to deepen their kiss…_Oh yea, I definitely need to buy her oranges more often. _

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

'Kay this one was sort of short but it's 10:02 right now and I need to go to bed since I have SAT's in the morning……_funnnnn!_


	7. Late Again and Big Bags!

YAYYY I didn't have SAT's today because of the snow!

(I don't own Ghost Hunt)

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(Noon the next day - SPR)

_Where is she?_ The raven haired twenty-year old asked to himself, half in annoyance and half in concern. _She should have been here _at least_ an hour ago._

Lin had to hide his smirk as he watched his usually stoic boss paced around the office. _Why doesn't he just suck it up already and go to her apartment? _

Suddenly the Chinese man had an idea.

"Why don't you check and see if she's alright, Naru?" the older man queried. "After all, something may have happened to her and she may be waiting for you to come to her rescue. You know how helpless she can be at times," he continued, causing the younger of the two to stop mid-step during his pacing and widen his eyes by a fraction. _That did the trick._ "I'll wait here for Takigawa-san and the rest to arrive, you go…now."

In a flash Naru snatched his coat from his seat and ran out the door.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(Mai's apartment)

Mai woke up late that morning, _like usual_, and had also forgotten to pack her things the previous night. _Oh Kami (God)! Naru's going to be annoyed with me; I do this every time, but I'm usually not this late! He's going to give me that glare I just know it!!_

The girl was running around her apartment, trying to stuff her bag with everything she needed as someone suddenly busted into her room.

"NARU!?! Sorry! I didn't know how late it was and I forgot to pack, I was just about to leave! Sorry! Sorry! Sor-" she stopped mid-word as she took in her boyfriend's wet, rumpled appearance. "Naru? Are you okay? You're drenched and your hair is all mussed up…Did you run here?"

Naru was trying his hardest not to hunch over with exhaustion. He's breath was labored and uneven, "No, why would I do a stupid thing like that?" he said curtly, obviously trying to cover up the truth that he actually _did_ run all the way there, and in the rain no less.

"_Riiight_…anyway, as I was saying, I just woke up and forgot to pack so I'm doing it right now…are you _sure _you're all right? It's just that you look like you're about to collapse. You can sit down you know, I'll only be a few more minutes."

Naru plopped himself down onto her bed, still trying to regain his breath. _Kami! How far away does she live?!? It felt like I was running a marathon. _His eyes followed Mai as she zipped around her room gathering all she needed. But when he saw her nearly-overflowing bag his eyes grew wide. _Do all females always pack that much?!_ he was pulled out of his thoughts as Mai spoke up.

"I'm done! Now I just have to close my bag…hmm, it doesn't seem to want to. Come on. Ughh...just zip, you stupid thing!!!" the girl growled as she sat on top of her bag, pulling on the zipper with all her might.

"Mai, I doubt you need that much. Just take some stuff out and then close it."

"No! I packed all this stuff for a reason! I just have pull…rrrr…harder! Rrrrrrrrr…_Fine! _I'll do it _your_ way, since _you_ seem to be so smart, Mr. I-ran-in-the-rain-to-get-here Man!_"_

"Mai, just stop. You're making a complete fool of yourself," Naru slightly smiled with amusement.

He stood up and walked over to her, pulling the bag open and looking in. His eyebrow twitched.

"Mai. Why do you have a snow jacket here? It's the beginning of summer," Naru said with annoyance. The girl in question just scratched the back of her head, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, you never know what type of weather there may be at the inn."

"You aren't taking this," he said and took it out of her bag. Something black under where the coat had been caught his eye. He grabbed it and held it up and asked in a softer tone "You're bringing the bear I got you?"

Mai blushed and pulled it out of his grasp. "Of course I am. I don't want to go anywhere without it!"

Naru let out a soft chuckle and smiled. _She's still like a little kid._ "It's fine with me but you might loose it; what if one of the kids staying at the Inn sees it and decides to steal it?"

Mai's face had the look of absolute horror. "They _wouldn't_!... gasp _Would they_?" she hissed looking between him and the bear, trying to decide what to do. Naru had to refrain from chuckling. _Damn she makes it hard for me to be as composed as I used to be._

Finally Mai sighed and hugged her bear one last time before she placed it on her bed. "I guess I'll just leave it here…unless maybe I could-" she started but was interrupted by the soaked man.

"Just leave it here Mai. I'm not going to get you another one if this one goes missing."

"Fine," she pouted. "Oh look! My bag can close now!"

Naru sweat dropped. "Okay, let's go."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Once the couple got back to the office Masako, John, Madoka, and Lin were sitting on the couches. Mai went to go make tea and her boy friend walked over to Lin.

"Where are Takigawa-san and Ayako-san?" Naru asked, noticing the monk and miko's absence.

Not two seconds after Naru finished his sentence arguing could be heard in the hall.

"How much did you pack, Hun?" a Bou-san's whining voice was heard.

"Only what I needed! It's not that much so suck it up!" His wife defended.

"Riiiigh_t_! _'Not that much'_…it feels like you have a pile of bricks in here!"

"A woman needs a lot of things when she goes away."

By this time Mai had stuck her head out of the kitchenette to look at the main door like everyone else was doing. A couple seconds later, Ayako made her appearance with her husband trailing behind holding two bags; one was a normal, moderate size, but the other one on his back was monstrous!

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late!" Ayako greeted as Bou-san straightened up with an annoyed expression.

"That's only because you forgot to pack last night like I reminded you! And to top it off, you slept in this morning and then started running around the house putting everything you could find into your suitcase! I can't feel my arms anymore and I think I broke my back!"

"Shut up!_ Ughh…_why did I ever marry you!"

"Because you love me so much!" Takigawa smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Man am I stupid!" Ayako laughed, kissing her husband on the lips.

Everyone else who was in the main office just sat there staring at the odd couple. They all sweat dropped (well maybe not Naru but he was thinking something along the lines of _Well…I guess all women DO pack that much_).

Once Naru regained his composure he told everyone to pack up the cars.

"But I just brought the stuff up here, now I have to bring it back down!!!" Bou-san groaned as he lifted his wife's suitcase onto his back again, painfully I might add. (Poor Bou-san hehehe I'm so mean)

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai sat in the back of Lin's car and Naru sat in the passenger seat reading God knows what! It was quiet; too quiet. _Great! I'm stuck in a car with two of the quietest people alive for who knows how long! It wouldn't be so bad if they would just turn on the radio._

Mai took a glance out the rearview window. Bou-san and everyone else were in the SPR van and seemed to be like they were having a blast, singing and laughing…_are they eating marshmallows? Well that makes me feel just super! They're over there having a party and I'm stuck here; dieing from boredom…sigh I guess I'll just sleep because _that _sounds like fun! _(can you hear the sarcasm?)

The teenager rested her head on her window and let her eyes drift shut.

_Maybe I'll see Gene,_ Mai thought as sleep consumed her.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yosh! On to the next chapter! ( I LOVE weekends!!)


	8. Mai's Dream an Tour!

QUICK THATNKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY!!

Especially my reviewers:

okami no kidzukare

Otaku Nayami

ghosthouse

rubyxdragon

LeAnna

Manga Girls

Vampire Freak Forever

ooooooooI DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!oooooooooooo

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(Mai's dream)

_Mai knew she was dreaming once she opened her eyes. She was in a moonlit room and there was someone in the shadows._

_"Hello Mai," a caring voice broke through the silence as the figure moved out of the shadow and into the moonlight. It was Naru's departed brother._

_"Gene?! Where am I? Is this…is this at Ami's Inn?"_

_"Yes, and the scene you are about to see all happened along time ago. Be careful Mai,"_

_Gene whispered and started to disappear._

_"Gene wait I still need to ask yo-" she was cut off from her sentence as she suddenly didn't seem to have control over her body. _

_Her legs moved on their own and took her over to an old vanity and mirror on the left side of the room. Reaching one hand down, uncontrollably, she grabbed an ivory comb and started brushing her hair. Mai's eyes looked into the mirror. The reflection in the glass was not her own but was instead a reflection of a beautiful Japanese woman. She had long wavy, black hair, dark brown eyes and she was wearing a dark blue kimono of rich silk. _

_After hearing a rustle outside the sliding door that led to the garden Mai's head snapped in that direction._

_"Is that you Daisuke?" an unfamiliar voice exited through Mai's lips. _

_She saw a shadow on the screen door. Mai started to get scared. _There's something wrong about that shadow. I don't think it's who this woman believes it is, _she thought._

_When the door started to slowly open Mai could hear someone calling her name and she started feeling her shoulders shake._

Mai opened her eyes again, only to look into the deep blue ones of Naru.

"N-Naru?"

"We're here Mai," His cool voice reached her ears. "You seemed uncomfortable in your asleep. Did you have a dream?"

"H-Hai. I was a - "She started but was cut off and growled. _I'm always getting cut off._

"MAI-CHAN!! You're finally here!" Ami said while running out of the Inn and tackling Mai into one of her bear hugs. Once she let go she down at Naru. "Oh, hello there Davis-san, I didn't see you there."

_That's because you knocked me over_, Naru sighed to himself.

One second he had been talking to Mai as she was getting out of the car and the next second he was being a little too forcefully pushed aside by Ami causing him to hit the ground with a painful 'thud.' And seeing as Ami was only interested in Mai, she hadn't notice what she had done to the dark clad boy.

"Come on Mai I want to show you my Inn!" she sang and dragged the young brunette along behind her as she bounced towards the building, with Mai sent Naru a pleading look.

_She likes stealing my girlfriend away from me doesn't she? _Naru pondered to himself, rolling his eyes. He turned back to the rest of the SPR members. "Bring the equipment into the base…_I have to go get my girlfriend back,_" he ended with a mumble and took off after his girlfriend-stealing client.

Madoka turned to Lin as her pupil walked off. "Do you think I should call Yasuhara-san and see if he can gather up any information on the inn?" she asked the tall Chinese man.

"That would be a good idea seeing as you probably aren't going to want to leave since you and Ami are friends."

"Bingo! I'm staying right here until this case is solved. However, I doubt I'm going to be able to spend too much time with her since she seems to be really attached to Mai-chan. I have to admit I'm a little jealous," Mori-san finished with a laugh and pecked Lin on the cheek before going to gather some of the equipment in the back of the van.

Lin was left there and thought to himself, _I bet you aren't the only one who is jealous. Naru doesn't seemed to pleased with Ami-san taking Mai, and he also seemed rather upset when her son Kaoru kissed Mai's hand the yesterday. Naru is going to have his hands full on this case._

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Halfway through Mai's tour of the Inn, she and her 'tour guide' got separated, leaving Mai utterly lost. Ami had been so excited to show Mai around that she hadn't noticed that she was going a little too fast for the younger girl to follow along with and had left the nineteen year old in the dust.

Mai stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to find her way to the base. When she took a corner she bumped into something hard and fell down.

"Itai!(Oww!)" Mai yelped as she hit the floor. When she looked up she saw Kaoru staring down at her with a light smirk.

"Well hello Mai-chan. What are you doing down there?" he teased as he held out a hand and pulled her up.

"Well your mom was-"

"-Giving you a tour?" he finished.

"Yeah, but she was sort of going too fast and I lost her."

Kaoru laughed. "Haha, yeah when she gets excited she tends to pick up in speed."

"Mhmm. That's true, one second she was here and the next she was gone," Mai laughed in return and then suddenly blushed in embarrassment. "Ano…would you know where our rooms are? I think I'm lost."

"Right this way," Kaoru replied with a smile.

"Arigatou! Naru is probably worried sick!"

"Who?"

"Naru…Oh! I mean Davis-san ehe-he."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yup! We've been together for a while now."

"He doesn't seem like he'd be such a good boyfriend to a beauty like you Mai."

"N-Nani? What do you mean?"

"Well he seems a little, what's the word…_cold_. I would think such a bubbly girl like yourself wouldn't want such a cold boyfriend. I thought you would want someone better."

Mai stopped in her tracks in shock. "You're wrong! Naru is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for! Sure he may seem cool at times but he is so caring towards me. Not to mention he is very handsome, and sweet, and…and just plain _perfect_!"

"So you love him right?" he queried with a slight smirk.

"With all my heart!" she declared proudly.

Kaoru smiled. "I bet he's very glad to hear that. Isn't that right Davis-san?" he asked as he looked to his right.

Mai stared at him in confusion until Naru suddenly appeared from around the corner with a smirk and said aloud, "You don't know how glad, Mr. Takashi."

Mai blushed. _He heard me? Sure, he already knew all those things but still…it's so embarrassing to know he was standing right there the whole time!_

Once Naru reached her side he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started steering her in the direction he had just come from. "We have to get back to the base Mai. And stop blushing, you look like a tomato."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Somewhere on the other side of the inn, Ami was still unaware of Mai's disappearance and was still giving her tour.

"And this room is- uh- Mai? Uh oh! Maiii! MAI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!!" she screamed and started zipping down all the hallways in search of the girl.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

This one was a little shorter but the next one should be larger.

Okie dokie! Time for me to start my next chapter!

Yosh!


	9. More Tea and BandAids!

THANK YOU:

okami no kidzukare

Otaku Nayami

ghosthouse

rubyxdragon

LeAnna

Manga Girls

Vampire Freak Forever

seshysgodestris

Disclaimer: don't own ghost hunt!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I wonder where those two are," Bou-san spoke up, breaking the silence in the base.

Ayako nodded. "Yeah, they should be here soon though. I doubt Naru will let Ami-san take Mai for too long, "she chuckled.

Madoka stood up from her seat and stretched. "Well, I'm going to go and see if they aren't just in some closet somewhere making-out," she teased.

The tall woman made her way over to the door and was about to grab the doorknob when it suddenly opened revealing Naru with his arm draped around Mai's shoulder.

"Ah good, you're here. I was just about to go and see if you two were somewhere making-out," Madoka repeated with a smirk, causing Mai's face to turn read. "Oh, Naru I just called Yasuhara-san to ask him to get information on the building and any strange incidents that have happened."

"Good."

The base door opened again, revealing an out of breath Ami. "Davis-san! I lost Mai-chan! She was there one second but then- MAI-CHAN!! YOU'RE SAFE!!" the woman yelled and yet again took Mai into a tight embrace, like a little girl that had finally found her long lost doll. Naru cleared his throat, making Ami let go of Mai. Then he started giving orders.

"We won't set up cameras just yet because we need to know the main paranormal locations within the building. Takigawa-san, you and Ayako-san will go and find any guests here who have seen or heard anything during their stay. If you find anyone just send them here to be questioned. John-san and Hara-san (Masako), you two go get the temperatures of the sixty rooms on the first floor and also see if there is anything unusual. Lin, Madoka, you two will-"

"Nope! I'm going to spend time with Ami-san for a while. I haven't seen her in a few months and I want to catch up. And don't even think of denying me," Madoka cut in glaring at the boy while grabbing onto her longtime friend and started walking out the door.

Naru glared at their retreating backs and continued, "Lin, you will go get the temperatures of the sixty rooms on the second floor. Mai, make me some tea."

Everyone nodded and went off to do their jobs but Mai stayed behind.

"What is it Mai?" Naru asked in an emotionless voice.

"You could at least say 'please' you know!"

"Yes I could…but I won't. Now, Mai, tea."

The girl sighed and walked out of the office. She stopped halfway down the hall, confused. _Okay…where did Ami-san say the kitchen was?_

"Are you looking for the kitchen?" a familiar voice caught Mai's attention, causing her to spin around.

Kaoru was walking towards her. _How did he know? Can he read minds?!?!? _Mai wondered, freaking herself out a bit.

The dark blond boy smirked "No, I can't read minds, I'm just really good at reading people. And perhaps it's also because I heard your boss ask you for tea."

"Oh, well which way is the kitchen?" Mai asked.

"This way, just follow me."

They walked in silence for a while until Kaoru spoke up with a chuckle. "You don't have to worry about me, Mai, I won't try anything on you. When I met you at the office I noticed the bond between you and Davis-san and I felt like making him jealous. You could think of my behavior up until now as a game of sorts."

"So you were trying to make Naru jealous? Hehe, well you did a good job at it! I don't think he's ever been this protective," Mai laughed while looking at the taller boy. "Well it's good to know that you don't have feelings for me. That would have been a little awkward."

"You're right, but don't tell your boss just yet because I'm going to continue my little game for a while longer. Anyway, there's a man who's staying here who is quite the playboy and has a 'wandering hand' if you know what i mean. He's the one you should look out for. His name's Miroku and he flirts with any woman he sees. "

"Haha. Okie dokie!" Mai smiled.

"Here we are milady! The kitchen is to your left. I have to get going now. You know your way back right?"

"Yup! Thank you Kaoru-sempai!"

"No, no, just call me Kaoru… you don't need to add on the 'sempai' part."

"Alright then, Ja ne (see ya) Kaoru!"

"Ja ne Mai-chan!" he said while waving goodbye and continuing down the hall.

Once Mai was finished with making the tea, she started her way back to the base. As she walked past room 27, though, she felt a shiver creep down her spine.

_Room 27, that sounds familiar…that's right! This is where Kaoru said he has seen the ghost of that woman…that must mean…_Mai turned around and the lights in the hall started flickering off and on.

A few yards away stood the ghost of a woman. Mai gasped. _That's the woman in my dream! She looks exactly the same. That night in the dream must have been the same night she died!_

The transparent woman looked at Mai with sad eyes and said, "Help me. Help me find-" but her voice died out as she disappeared.

"I wonder what she wants to find…or maybe even _who_ she wants to find. Either way, her eyes looked so depressed, like she has been searching for years, maybe even decades," Mai said to herself sadly and started her way back to the base again.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru sat in his chair waiting for Mai to return. The door opened as the girl walked in with difficulty trying to balance the tea tray in one hand while using her other hand to turn the doorknob.

Mai glared at Naru. "You could help."

Naru just ignored her with an ever so small smirk on his face.

"Rrrr…stupid narcissist scientist…" the girl mumbled under her breath while making her way over to her boyfriend.

"What was that Mai?" the boy asked in amusement, knowing very well what she had said. The young brunette jumped slightly. _He heard that?_

When she jumped she lost her balance, causing her to fall to the floor as if in slow motion. _Uh oh…the tea!!_

Once the girl started going down, Naru quickly grabbed the tea cup from her with grace before it could spill.

Mai hit toppled to the ground with a 'thud' and growled up at Naru, "You could have caught me instead you idiot scientist!!"

"But then my tea would have spilled," he replied while sipping the smooth liquid.

"So you would save your tea before you would save _me_?"

"Well, seeing as you are used to falling all the time, then yes, I would," he continued, still slightly smirking.

_JERK!..._Mai screamed in her head and then, suddenly, she got and idea.

"Kaoru would have grabbed me first!" she said smugly, trying to make the black haired boy jealous. It worked.

Naru's eyes narrowed and he turned to Mai as she continued, "At least _he_ has manners, unlike _someone,_" _Kukuku, it's working! _she laughed menacingly to herself.

Naru bent down and picked the girl up and brought her to her feet. "I'm not Kaoru," he said lowly, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes. _Is he pouting? KAWAII!!_

Mai tried her best to hold back her laughter but failed miserably.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, haha, you should have seen your face!! It was so cute! And don't worry about what I said, I was just trying to make you upset."

"What? Oh. So you were kidding about that whole Kaoru thing?"

"Well yes, and no, because Kaoru_ wouldn't_ have let me fall but you don't have to worry because I told you before…I love you and only you. I would have though that someone as smart as you would have known that," the girl smiled brightly.

Naru sighed. "Fine, and…thank you for the tea."

Mai beamed and pecked his cheek. "You're welcome!"

Once she went to go sit down she hissed. Naru turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I scuffed up my knee when I fell."

The raven haired boy walked over to her and looked at her knee and his eyes softened. "You're right, you did. I guess I should have caught you."

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt too badly," Mai explained. Naru stood up and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. He pulled out a first aid kit.

"Sit right there, I'll clean it for you," he ordered.

She did as she was told and he pulled out a bottle from the kit.

"What's that?" Mai asked as Naru poured some liquid from the bottle onto a cotton ball.

"It will clean your cut and stop it from getting infected."

He lowered the cotton to the girls knee and she yelped.

"ITAI!! (Yeoowch!) It stings! Take it off!!" she screamed at him trying to knock his hand away but was unsuccessful seeing as he was stronger. The boy just rolled his eyes.

"It's supposed to sting, that's how you can tell that it's working."

"Well whoever came up with this thing was seriously messed up. Why would they want it to hurt?!?!" she hissed.

Naru sighed, finishing up cleaning her cut. He threw the cotton away and grabbed a Band-Aid and softly placed it on her knee. "There," he said and kissed the Band-Aid, making Mai blush.

"A-Arigatou."

"No problem."

They were staring deeply into each other's eyes and started leaning in closer. The two were about to kiss when the door opened _again_. Mai sat up in embarrassment and Naru just stood up slowly, obviously upset that he wasn't able to kiss his girlfriend.

Bou-san and Ayako walked into the base with two people trailing behind them.

Bou-san gave Mai and Naru a mischievous glance and said, "Are we interrupting something?"

Before Mai could respond, Naru spoke up. "Shut up Takigawa-san, I can kiss my girlfriend if I want to."

"Whoa, no need to get so defensive. I was just saying, that's all," the monk said while holding his hands up to protect himself if the boy attacked. Ayako just stood beside him, snickering.

"Anyways…We found some people who have had encounters with the spirits. We brought them here like you asked," the miko told the black clad boy.

"Very well, lets start," Naru said and pulled out his pen and notebook before turning to the girl beside him. "Make them some tea Mai."

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he reluctantly continued, "…_please_."

Mai smiled in victory, "All right!"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Onto the next chapter!


	10. Interveiws and A Proposal!

Don't own this anime! (I'm adding in Miroku and Sango from Inuyasha [which I also don't own just so this story will be a little funnier.)

**Thank you (my top 3 reviewers) : **okami no kidzukare / Otaku Nayami / ghosthouse for your constant support!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru sat in the base interviewing the two people Bou-san and Ayako had found.

"I'm Dr. Oliver Davis and this is my assistant Taniyama Mai. I assume you already know Takigawa-san and Ayako-san so I will start the questioning. What are your names?" the boy asked the guests.

"I'm Sango!" a spunky twenty two year old girl spoke up. She had long brown hair and was wearing tight black jeans and a maroon tee-shirt. Her eyes were dark brown. She turned her attention to the man next to her.

"Watashi no namae wa Miroku desu (My name is Miroku)," the man in his mid-twenties said. He had dark hair pulled back into a small pony tail and he wore regular jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt. _Hmm maybe this is the guy Kaoru warned me about. He doesn't look like he'd be a playboy._

Naru nodded and continued, "Sango-san, what have you experienced, and where did it take place?"

The woman looked thoughtful for a second and replied, "Well, I've been here for about a month on a trip, during my time here I was walking down the first floor's hall and I felt like someone was behind me. When I turned around no one was there! I heard a man's name say 'you aren't the one' and then I heard it whisper 'where are you Sakura?' All I remember is that the rooms I had been near were in the low fifties.

"Another time when I walked by those rooms with my friend Kaori we heard the voice again but it sounded angrier and things started flying around," she finished.

Naru nodded, "Is your friend still here at the Inn?"

"No she left the next day. She hates things like that but I think they're awesome!"

"Alright, is that all Ms. Sango?"

"Yup! That's it!"

Naru nodded his head again and turned his attention to the man sitting next to the dark haired girl. "What have you witnessed, Miroku-san?"

"I stay in room 27, and the first night I slept there I was trying to get to sleep when the bed suddenly felt like there was someone else on it. I opened my eyes and there was a woman there. I didn't mind of course since she was very beautiful. However, she looked very sad and shook her head saying 'you aren't Daisuke' and she disappeared."

"Was that the only time you have seen her?"

"Unfortunately, yes it was. I would like to see her again though, she was _very_ good looking."

Sango just rolled her eyes and snorted, "You think every girl with an ass is beautiful. Just admit it, you're a pervert."

"It's the hand!" he said while raising his right forearm up. "I can't control what it does…_especially when there is a good looking woman around_," the man mumbled with a slight smirk.

Naru cleared his throat, gaining their attention again. "If that is all then you two may return to your rooms."

"Alright, I hope my information was helpful," Sango said as she stood and bowed.

"Yes it was. Thank you for your cooperation."

Sango started making her way out the door when she felt a hand on her butt. She gasped. "MIROKU YOU HENTAI! (pervert)."

A slap echoed throughout the room and an angry Sango stormed out the door.

Miroku rubbed the handprint embedded on his cheek and laughed while looking at his hand. "It was worth it," he said as he walked out of the room, following the flustered brown haired woman. "Sango, my sweet! It's the hand! I can't help it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Mai just started at the door, jaw dropped, as Naru turned to her. "I don't want you to be near Miroku-san alone," he ordered.

Mai giggled and nodded, "I agree."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was around eight PM when everyone returned to the base. First Lin came in giving the recorded temperatures of the second floor to Naru and he told him that his Shiki hadn't felt anything unusual.

A few moments after Lin's arrival, Masako and John returned with their temperatures of the first floor.

"The temperature seemed to be cooler around rooms twenty-seven and fifty-three. Also I could see the figure of a man walking through the door of room fifty-three. He disappeared when he saw me though. There was also a room we couldn't get the temperature of because it was locked. When we asked Ami-san for the key she said that room hasn't been able to open for decades," Masako told Naru.

"Alright, Takigawa-san, John-san, Lin, and Mai, you will go set up a camera in room fifty-three since no one is using it at the time, and put one outside it in the hall too. Set up a camera outside Room twenty-seven and ask Miroku-san if we can put one in his room. I also think we should put a camera outside the room that won't open; it could have something to do with the case. Go."

The four nodded and walked off, each taking a camera as the left, Lin took two.

Naru was left in the base with Ayako and Masako and told them to search the first floor again for anything.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai and Bou-san went to go place the cameras outside Miroku's room while John and Lin went to room 53.

Bou-san started setting up the camera and Mai walked up to room 27's door and knocked. She could hear movement in the room and the door slowly opened revealing a shirtless Miroku. The second the man noticed Mai he perked right up.

"Hello, you are part of that ghost hunting team that's here right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yup!" Mai replied.

Miroku walked up to here and took hold of her hands. "You are too beautiful to be working with ghosts, you should stay with me tonight," he said seductively.

"U-Uhh, no thank you I just came here to-" she started but was interrupted by the man.

"Would you like to bare my child?"

"NANI?!?" Mai yelped and started to blush a dark shade of red.

"It would be such an honor if you would agree. It would make me the happiest man alive to know such a beautiful woman would bare my-"

WHAM!!!

"SANGO! What was that for?!?!" Miroku yelled after the said woman hit him over the head with a pan.

"I was in my room when I heard you say you wanted her to bare your child, you hentai!! She doesn't even look twenty yet and you still hit on her!" Sango roared at the man who was now cowering on the ground.

"But Sango, dearest-"

"Don't 'dearest' me, you lecherous monk!!"

Mai turned toward the older woman. "_He's_ a monk?"

"Yup, and a sad excuse for one as well. He asks the same question to every woman he comes by. It gets really tiring following him around and making sure he doesn't actually sleep with anyone. Did you hear that you baka?!" she questioned the dark haired monk.

"Why do you follow him around then?" Mai wondered.

Sango's face flushed and she looked away, mumbling. This caught Miroku's attention and he stood up and took hold of the twenty-two year olds hands.

"Sango, could it be that you love me?" he asked with stars in his eyes.

Sango's eyes snapped up to Miroku's, still bushing, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's true isn't it?! Sango my love! Do me the favor of becoming my wife!"

Everyone stopped. _His wife?! _

"Nani? That's a new one Miroku, I haven't heard you say that before," Sango laughed nervously.

"That's because you are the only woman I want to marry. Will you marry me Sango?" he asked.

"You're serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be. I love you Sango."

"But what about you're womanizing? Are you going to stop?" Sango asked critically.

Miroku chuckled, "Sango think about it, I only ask women to bear my children when you're around. Do you know why?"

The dark haired woman shook her head.

"It's so you notice me, and also to make you a little jealous. By the way, you're very _sexy_ when you're jealous. Anyway, I promise never to ask another woman that question again. So…" Miroku got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring out of his jean pocket, "Will you marry me?"

"How long have you had that ring?!"

"Since I realized I loved you, which was about…hmmm…two months after we met."

"Oh Miroku! Okay, I'll be you wife!" Sango yelled as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, kissing him. She tugged him into his room, and closing the door with a 'bang'.

Bou-san stepped up to Mai and whispered, "I think it's best if we don't put a camera in his room, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's just head back to the base," Mai said. _That was one of the strangest proposals I have ever seen. Actually that's the only proposal I've seen! Are they all like that?!?!_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hahah like it?

Like I've said, I've added characters from Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club (I don't own either)

In the chapter at the festival, the little girl Mai got the teddy for was Rin from Inuyasha and do you know who the teddy was based after?...white teddy, amber eyes? BINGO! It was Sesshomaru!

In one of my chapter's I'm going to add a character based off of a Full Metal Alchemist Character for a request from Kumiko Yuka!

I'll post the next chapter soon!


	11. A Painful Dream and Madoka's Tea!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(11:00 PM that night)

Everyone was back at the base. Ayako, Bou-san, and Madoka were playing cards. Masako was resting her head on John's shoulder, Naru and Lin were looking at the computer screens _like usual_, and Mai was curled up on one of the couches drifting off to sleep.

After the card game was over (Madoka being the winner) they all got up and stretched.

"Well, I'm pooped. I'm going to go to bed," Ayako yawned and walked out of the base, with Takigawa trailing behind. After a few minutes everyone but Lin, Naru, and Mai had left the base.

The Chinese man heard a soft snoring and turned around. Mai was still on the couch but half of her body was hanging off. Lin turned to Naru and touched the boy's shoulder, bringing him out of the files he was reading.

"Naru, I think your girlfriend is asleep," the taller man said and turned back to the screens.

Naru looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly at the scene. Mai was lying on the couch with her left leg and arm hanging off the beige sofa while the rest of her body seemed to be balancing on the edge of it, keeping her from falling. Her head was drooped over the armrest along with her right arm.

_If she stays that way she'll be soar in the morning,_ Naru thought to himself as he stood up and walked over to the sleeping girl.

He reached out and tenderly wiped the hair out of her eyes. _She's like and angel._

"N-Naru…" the young brunette mumbled in fear in her sleep, "Help me!"

Naru's eyes widened as he saw a tear go down the girl's face. He took hold of her shoulder and gently shook it. "Mai. Mai wake up!"

The next thing that happened made Naru's heart drop. Mai screamed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Mai's Dream)

It's this dream again,_ Mai thought to herself as she was once again inside the body of the woman in the blue kimono._

_"Daisuke? Is that you?" the woman's voice left Mai's lips. Her legs started moving towards the sliding screen were the shadow of a man was._

No! It's not Daisuke! I just know it's not him! Don't open the door! _Mai tried to yell but nothing came out of her mouth. Her feet kept bringing her forward. _No! STOP! Naru…help me!

_Her hand reached out and pulled open the door. The last things she remembered were two blank eyes, a knife, and an agonizing pain in her chest causing her to scream in pain._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mai shot up, clutching her chest and taking in ragged breaths. She could still faintly feel the cold blade of the knife embedded in her heart. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she felt two strong, comforting arms embrace her. Lifting her head she came face to face with a concerned Naru.

"Naru…it hurt so much…" she started but was hushed by the boy holding her.

"Shhh…it's okay Mai, I'm here now. Breathe…" he whispered into her ear holding her tighter. "You can tell me tomorrow. Just sleep for now, okay?"

Mai nodded into his shirt and closed her eyes again, letting a dreamless sleep consume her this time.

The base door opened to show the worried faces of the SPR members and helpers.

Bou-san walked forward with concern, "What happened? Is she okay?"

Naru nodded, "She's fine now; she just had a dream that's all. She needs to rest."

The twenty year old gently picked up his girlfriend and walked out of the room, bringing her to her bed. He tucked her in and pushed her hair out of her eyes again and turned to Ayako who was standing next to her bed.

"Look after her for tonight…please," he asked and Ayako shook her head. Naru raised one of his perfect eyebrows. "Stay with her tonight, just incase she has another dream. I bet it will make her happy," the miko continued.

Naru looked at his sleeping girlfriend and hesitated before nodding and taking off his jacket and shoes. "You're right…thank you," he whispered as he got under the blankets and wrapped an arm around Mai's waist, pulling her body closer to his.

_He sure is sweet to her. It seems our little Mai actually melted his frozen heart,_ Ayako thought with a small smile gracing her lips.

Everyone went back to their beds and slept. Well everyone but Lin, he had to watch the computers. (Hehe im so mean to Lin…but don't worry things will get better for him in a few seconds)

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(A little past midnight - in th e base)

Lin was watching the screens with an occasional yawn.

_How did I get stuck watching the computers __**again**_, he thought as his eyes started to droop.

His head snapped up as he heard the base door open. _Who could that be?_ He wondered and turned to see.

Madoka stood in front of the door with a cup of tea in her hands. She smiled at him and passed the Chinese man the tea while steering him to the couch.

"Madoka, what are you doing up?" he asked the woman.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Oh."

"Lin, you look tired. Why don't you sleep and I'll watch the monitors?"

The man took a sip of tea and shook his head. "It's alright, I can manage."

Madoka smirked. _No, you won't, _she thought, _you'll be out like a light in a few seconds…especially with that sleeping tea I just gave you. Sheesh, he pushes himself so hard sometimes, he needs to rest on occasion._

She felt something heavy on her shoulder and looked down. Lin's sleeping head was resting there, causing her to smile to herself. _He looks so at peace when he sleeps._

The woman lifted her love's head off her shoulder and guided it gracefully to rest on the armrest of the sofa.

"Goodnight Lin," she whispered, kissing his forehead before going to sit at the desk to keep an eye on the monitors.

"Goodnight," the man mumbled in his sleep.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

YAYY that was a quick one!

Onto the next!


	12. Mai's 'Blind' And An Unconcious John

**Yeahhhh I'm blowing off my history project to write this…oh well kukukuku (evil laughter) term projects stink! I'll just say I left it in my printer and look really sad…that always works! **

**Okay onto CHAPTER 12!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai slowly started to wake after a nearly dreamless night. Keeping her eyes closed she remembered the dream she had the night before, thinking of the man's blank stare and bloodthirsty knife. _I don't want to feel that pain again. I just want this case solved so we can leave._

The girl fluttered her eyes open, expecting to be blinded by the morning's light. The light never came. Instead all she saw was black.

_It's morning isn't it? Then why can't I see? _The girl gasped. _Oh Kami!_

"I'm blind!" she yelled and shot her hands out into the 'darkness,' (a.k.a. Naru's chest). The force of her hands nearly pushed the boy off the bed and his eyes shot open in shock.

"Mai? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily in confusion.

"U-Uhhhh…nothing? Ehehe…" she laughed nervously as her boyfriend narrowed his perfect blue eyes at her in suspicion.

"Then why did you push me?"

"I, uhh.. well…I-I," she started but Ayako's voice cut her off.

"She woke up against your chest and thought she was blind," the woman groaned, still tired.

Naru turned his attention back to the young brunette with whom he was currently sharing a bed with and smirked.

"I always thought you were an idiot Mai but that just confirms it…you thought you were _blind?_"

Mai growled and stuck out her chin. "Well I…you would have done the same," she said and paused and thought about what she had just said, "Well maybe you wouldn't, but maybe you would hav- uhhh…hmmm…Fine! Whatever! So what if I thought I was blind?! How was I to know you _slept_ with me last night?! No! Wait…that came out wrong!" she yelped and covered her mouth and blushed brightly.

"Well we did sleep together…just not in _that _sense," he told her with his smirk still in place.

Ayako and Masako, who were _still_ in the room, watched the scene before them with amusement. _Well this is entertaining! If only I had some popcorn_, Ayako thought happily as she watched the conversation between the dark haired boy and his girlfriend. Masako just sat on her bed, trying not to laugh…she was failing pretty badly though.

"_Naruu!_" Mai hissed.

"What? I was just saying we haven't slept together in _that _sense…yet," he responded in amusement, waiting for her to notice what he really said.

"But you didn't have to- Wait! Did you just say 'yet'?!?!" she yelled.

"Don't be so loud Mai, it _is_ still morning after all. People are still trying to sleep," he smiled and stood up to leave to go to his room and change. "Mai, when you're dressed get me some tea," he told her before closing the door behind him with a 'click.'

Ayako had to clamp her hand over Mai's mouth before the girl could yell something too vile and wake everyone up.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

When Naru entered the base he was surprised to see Lin and Madoka asleep on the couch with the Chinese man's arm wrapped around the woman's waist.

The boy cleared his throat and the couple jumped apart, causing Madoka to land on the ground. "How long have the monitors been unwatched?" Naru asked the two.

The woman grinned sheepishly before replying, "It's only been a few hours. It's _tiring_ watching those screens!!"

Naru rolled his eyes and sat down in front of the computers, pulling out his notebook and started to read it silently. The base door opened to reveal a still slightly flustered Mai holding a tray with the boy's tea on it.

"Here's your tea…_baka,_" she muttered the last part under her breath.

Naru smirked yet again, "I heard that Mai."

_Good,_ she thought and sat down in the other couch since Lin and Madoka were sharing the other one, and sitting quite close together I might add. Her boss turned to her.

"Mai, can you tell me what happened in your dream now?" Naru asked.

"I _could_…" the girl teased.

"Mia," the raven boy warned.

"Fine, fine! Well…in both of my dreams, so far, it's as if I'm living somebody else's memories. I'm a really pretty woman and I'm waiting for someone named 'Daisuke' to arrive. When I heard someone in the bushes outside I went to the door and opened it, but…" Mai trailed off.

"But..?" Naru said.

Mai's eyes looked distant and started getting blurry with tears. Her boyfriend placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What happened Mai?" he whispered, urging her to go on.

She looked in his eyes and put a hand up to grasp at her heart. "It hurt. He stabbed me. But it wasn't just the pain from the knife that I felt. I felt as though someone I knew and trusted…maybe even _loved_ stabbed me. It hurt, and it hurts to remember it," she finished as the tears started trailing down her cheeks.

Naru's eyes softened and nodded. "Okay, you don't have to talk about that part anymore. Just let me know if you dream anything else, alright?"

Mai hiccupped and nodded her head as well, "Mmmhmm."

Naru gently pulled the girl's head to his chest and ran his hands through her hair, comforting her as she tried to control her tears. He knew how it felt to feel that type of pain. He had experienced it as well when he relived his brother's death through his own eyes. Some of the pain always stays, and sadly, many of the dreams Mai has are like the one she had the night before and the pain will always be there.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(Here's something to lighten the sad mood!):

In the other room, John finished dressing and decided to go check on his girlfriend. He knocked on the girls' room's door. "Masako, it's me; John," he said.

"Come in!" a muffled voice on the other side of the door _seemed_ to say.

The blond boy turned the doorknob and walked into the room only to stop in his tracks. There, only a few feet away, was a half naked Masako staring at him with wide eyes, trying unsuccessfully to cover herself up.

Meanwhile, inside the former-priest's mind everything seemed to going haywire and the poor boy fell to the floor; unconscious, _and_ with a nose bleed. (Ooo poor John hahah sorry I really wanted to put this scene in!)

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The case will get closer to being solve in the next chapter.

So, until next time!

yellowmoon27

Thanks to:

okami no kidzukare

Otaku Nayami

ghosthouse

rubyxdragon

Manga Girls

Vampire Freak Forever

seshysgodestris

Animeluver428

LeAnna


	13. You WANT Me to Sleep!

Next chapter!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(11:00 that morning)

Everyone was in the base and they were all instantly curious as to why Masako and John were sitting so far apart from each other. Bou-san couldn't take it any more and turned to the two.

"Oi! What's up with you two? You haven't spoken a word all morning!"

The medium and former-priest blushed and glanced at each other, causing their pink cheeks to turn into a dark red and quickly look away.

"N-Nothing!" they both screamed in unison.

Bou-san raised and eyebrow and leaned in towards them with a menacing smirk. "Oh I get it…you two…_you know_…"

Masako shot up and hit the monk in the head while yelling "Get your mind out of the gutter BAKA!!"

Everyone stared at the enraged medium. _Well __**that's**__ different, _Mai thought to herself, _she's usually so composed_

Masako noticed everyone was staring at her and she quickly sat back down, avoiding eye contact with them all

Takigawa opened his mouth to complain about the large lump on his head but was cut off as the base door opened with a 'bang.' A tall, good looking boy with glasses walked into the room.

"Y-Yasuhara-san? Why are you here?" Ayako stuttered.

"Madoka called me to get information on this inn," the boy smiled.

Naru turned to face the bisected college student. "What did you find?"

"Well…" Yasuhara started, "Nearly one hundred years ago this used to be a home to a woman named Kinomoto Elysia. The house was only one story tall and this inn is actually an addition onto the original house. Kaoru-san's Grandfather, who built the inn, didn't want to destroy the original thing. The original house is now the whole first floor of the inn.

"Anyway, Elysia had two daughters, Sakura and Naoko. Sakura was to be married to a powerful man named Daisuke to strengthen their already wealthy family, but two days before the wedding ceremony, the whole family, and Daisuke, were all found dead in the house. Sakura's body was found in her room, which is now twenty-seven, Daisuke's body was outside room fifty-three, and the mother and second daughter were found near room forty. It was believed that a bandit broke in and killed them but they still aren't really sure who was to blame," the twenty-one year old boy finished.

"Perhaps Daisuke is the one to blame. Maybe he was against the whole marriage issue," Ayako spoke up.

"That could be a possibility, but then why would he have killed himself after as well?" Naru stated.

"He could have been so disturbed with what he did that he took his own life soon after."

Mai shook her head slightly, not believing what the miko had just said. _It couldn't have been Daisuke who killed them all…I just know it!_

"It wasn't him!" Mai said, catching everyone's attention.

"Why do you say that Mai?" her boyfriend questioned her.

"I just know it's not. Even in my dream Sakura seemed to love Daisuke, I doubt he would have killed her."

"But didn't you say that in your dream you felt as though someone you loved stabbed you? Just because you know Sakura's feelings it doesn't mean that Daisuke felt the same towards her," the narcissist quartered.

"Well…no, but…Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I remember that the attacker's eyes were blank…almost as if he were being possessed. And remember how Sango-san had said that she heard the ghost of a man say 'Sakura where are you?' She said that was near room fifty-three, right were Daisuke's body was found. It had to have been him looking for Sakura because he knows what he has done and won't pass on until he finds her! Maybe someone they knew was opposed to the wedding and possessed Daisuke to kill Sakura and her family!" Mai nearly yelled.

"Well if that is the case then why do you suppose that they haven't been able to find each others spirits yet. The should have found each other by now."

"Uhhh…hmmm," Mai thought put a finger to her chin, "I know! Maybe the person who possessed Daisuke put a spell on them, making it so they can't find eachother and are forced to live an unhappy afterlife?"

"Hmmm, you could be right, and your intuition has been truthful so far. I'm actually a little surprised that _you _thought of it, you seem to actually be using your brain for once," the boy said while smirking, and continued before Mai could respond. "Alright, Yasuhara-san, try to find a list of people they knew and see if any look suspicious." Naru ordered.

"Hai!" the other boy answered and bid them all goodbye as he took off towards the town library to look at any files.

"Everyone else, go and walk around the inn to see if there is any sign of a spell placed on this house. Mai you stay here," Naru continued.

Everyone left leaving the narcissist and his girlfriend behind.

"Mai I need to ask you to do me a favor," he asked the girl slowly.

"Hai? What is it?"

"I need you to sleep."

Mai nearly face-planted. _He needs me to sleep?! He usually yells at me for sleeping!_

"Mai, focus. I need you to sleep and see if you can find out anything about the case."

"But Naru…I don't want to relive that scene again. It hurt too much," she said in a whisper, her gaze cast down at the floor.

"Don't worry Mai, I promise to wake you up before you relive that moment again. I just need you to try and get your way into some more of Sakura's memories. The key to the case is probably there. You have gotten a lot stronger with your ability and you seem to have honed it very well. I just need you to try; I think you're the only way we can solve this case, okay?"

Mai hesitated. "Alright, but I'm taking you up on your promise…you have to wake me up before I relive that moment okay?"

"Okay Mai, I promise."

"_Pinky promise?_" the brunette asked and held out her pinky.

Naru's eyebrow started twitching. "Mai we aren't little kids, I already promised."

Mai glared at the boy and said arrogantly, "I'm not going to sleep until you pinky promise."

Naru sighed and entwined his pinky with hers and smiled slightly at her childish behavior and echoed her, "_Pinky _promise."

His girlfriend rested herself on the couch and quickly fell asleep as Naru watched her closely with determined eyes.

_I promise Mai, I'll never let anything hurt you._

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sorry this one's sort of short but it's really late and I have school tomorrow

I hope you liked it!

I'll have chapter 14 up later tomorrow!!


	14. A Dark Magic Possession

**Almost done!! I hope there aren't too many mistakes or confusing spots - I haven't reread it!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_She was dreaming. Mai knew this the second she opened her eyes. She found herself surrounded by darkness and Gene was nowhere in sight._

Okay, _she thought_, Naru wanted me to see if I could find anything else out about the case…but what do I look for? And _how_ do I look for it?! Ugh...okay I'll just think _really_ hard and see where I end up.

_The girl closed her eyes. "Please, just show me something…something helpful about this case," she said in her head._

_Slowly she reopened her eyes and they widened in shock. _I guess that actually worked,_ she thought with a slight smile and noticed she had control over her body in this dream. She was in a beautiful garden with all of its flowers fully in bloom around her. There were so many colors and beautiful fragrances that she wanted to just sit there and do nothing but relax. However, she spun around at the sound of voices._

_There, in the middle of the garden were two girls. The older of the two looked like a younger Sakura. _This must have happened before the whole marriage ordeal.

_There was a younger girl next to Sakura, similar in facial features but with a lighter shade of hair. _That must be Naoko, Sakura's younger sister. They seem very close.

_The two sisters were laughing together and throwing flower buds at each other. They started chasing one another and fell to the ground in exhaustion._

_"Sakura, when did mother say she'd be back? She's bringing the man you are supposed to marry you know," Naoko asked her sister._

_"I know…but…I don't want to marry hi-," Sakura started but was cut off by a grown woman at the garden gates._

_"Sakura, this is Niwa Daisuke, your soon-to-be husband. Naoko will you please go to elsewhere while your sister, Daisuke-san and I talk?" the woman asked politely._

_Naoko just stared open-mouthed at Daisuke, completely dazed by his good looks._

_"Naoko!"_

_"H-Hai? Nani Okaasan?(What Mother?)" the girl stuttered._

_"Please go elsewhere, the three of us have to talk about the wedding."_

_"H-hai…" Naoko whispered, eyes slightly narrowed, and slowly walked off._

_Mai watched what was happening in front of her and the scenery started to fade and change into another one._

_This time it was nighttime and Sakura and Daisuke were hand-in-hand strolling in the garden; both with smiles on their faces. Clouds currently covered the moon, preventing it from shining too brightly on the couple who had started leaning into each other until their lips finally met. _

_Suddenly, Mai heard something to her left and saw two angry eyes staring at the kissing couple through a slightly opened sliding screen door. The clouds in the night sky drifted away from the moon, allowing the person's face to be viewed._

_Mai's eyes widened. _Naoko? Why is she so ang-…oh!…she loves Daisuke, doesn't she?

_For the third time, the scene started changing and was replaced by another moonlit night. _

_Mai was in a medium sized room, a bedroom by the looks of it. There was figure in the corner of the room sitting at a desk that was covered in many old dark magic books. The figure was Naoko and she seemed to be writing something._

_Mai's curiosity got the best of her and she walked up to look over the other girls shoulder. Her eyes widened. _She's writing a…curse.

_The scene changed one last time, showing Mai the scene of Sakura's death. Daisuke had been possessed by Naoko and was forced to kill the woman he loved. Daisuke's possession broke as Sakura was on the ground, slowly dying. He looked at her with shocked and depressed eyes._

_"S-Sakura? What…I don't remember what-…I did this to you? NOOO!! Sakura!" he ran to the woman and took her into his arms. "Sakura don't leave, we'll be together, just wait for me. Wait for me, Sakura!" _

_Tears fell down the girls face. Sakura smiled but only slightly because of the pain and whispered, "It wasn't you; you were possessed by my sister…she's betrayed me…I love you…Daisuke…" her words faded as did her breathing._

_Daisuke stood up in grief. He now knew who did this to him. He stood up and walked towards Naoko's room, ready to kill her. When he reached her bedroom door, Naoko came out with a knife. She was startled by his sudden aproach and automatically stabbed Daisuke in the heart, killing him instantly right there in the hall._

_"Naoko!!" the girl heard her mother scream. She turned to her mom with tears in her eyes._

_"Mom, I didn't mean for him to…He wasn't supposed to die! It was all Sakura's fault! She took him away from me; he should have been mine! But it doesn't matter now, because their spirits will never be able to meet again, I made sure of that," she screamed and stabbed herself in the chest, taking her own life._

_"Naoko! NO! Kami why?Why did you take my daughters from me?!" the distraught mother whispered before she too took her own life. _

(A/N: Yeahh a lot just happened but I really want to get this case over with, sorry!)

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru was still seated beside his sleeping girlfriend. Suddenly the girl gasped, causing Naru to get slightly worried. _Is she being hurt? What is she seeing? I have to wake her up, I did promise after all. _

The boy was about to shake the dreaming girl awake, but the brunette's eyes shot open and landed her gaze on the dark haired boy.

"Naru, I was right, there is a curse keeping Sakura and Daisuke apart. She placed a curse on them," Mai told him in a serious tone.

"'She' as in who?" he questioned in return.

"Naoko; Sakura's sister. She was in love with Daisuke and became jealous that Sakura had stolen his heart. In my dream I saw a whole bunch of dark magic books all over her room. That must have been how she was able to possess Daisuke to kill Sakura and make that curse."

"Was it a verbal or a written curse?"

"Written," the nineteen year old girl replied.

"Where is it? Do you know where she put it?"

"Not exactly but I think I have a good guess."

"The room that won't open?" Naru guessed.

"Yup! Aren't you happy you have such a smart and helpful girlfriend?" she asked proudly.

Naru copied Mai's action and smirked in a teasing manner and rolled his eyes. "I agree that you are helpful…at times…but, I wouldn't say you were smart. If anything you probably just have good luck on this case. I doubt this has anything to do with your intelligence, or in your case it would be your lack of intelligence."

The boy got up from his seat and walked out of the base.

"Oi, BAKA!! I _am_ smart!" she yelled.

"_Sure_ you are Mai," Naru said teasingly and continued his way toward the others to inform them of the new information.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Okay, next chapter! There's probably going to be only a few more chapters and then I'm ending this story…but don't worry! I'm going to write a sequel!


	15. Naoko's Anger and Naru's tears

**I don't own ghost hunt!**

**Ready for this?**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"So you think it's in the room that won't open?" Bou-san asked SPR's narcissist boss after hearing what Mai saw in her dream.

"That is what I said. Now, we need to open that door and destroy that curse," Naru answered with a bit of irritation but continued, "I need you and Ayako-san to be there in case Naoko's spirit is the thing keeping that door closed. If her spirit is there I will need you to exorcize it."

The monk and miko nodded and headed to their rooms to get their needed equipment.

"Ne Naru, would you like some tea?" Mai asked him to sooth his irritated mood.

Naru looked over at the girl and nodded once. She left the base and walked toward the kitchen. _I wonder what type of tea will make him relax. Green tea? Hmmm, maybe white tea._

She continued down the hall and entered the kitchen. As the girl started boiling the water she felt a cool chill on her back, making her very uneasy.

"I'll get you for figuring out where I put that curse!" an angry familiar voice sounded throughout the kitchen.

Mai spun around to come face to face with the spirit of Naoko.

"Y-You…your spirit is still here?" Mai whispered in fear (hey you would too if a ghost was threatening you).

Naoko smirked viciously and looked at one of the kitchen drawers. It slowly began to open by itself and a large kitchen knife rose out of it, pointing straight towards Mai.

"Die!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru was in the base, patiently waiting for his tea. Ayako and Bou-san had already finished changing into their traditional clothes and were sitting on one of the couches, while John and Masako left to go check on the door that wouldn't open.

Madoka was sitting beside Lin as they sat in front of the monitors, completely ignoring the computers as they talked about the dream Mai had earlier.

Suddenly, while talking to his girlfriend, Lin stopped mid-sentence as one of his Shiki he had left on guard came and whispered something in the Chinese man's ear. Lin's eyes narrowed and he turned to Naru.

"Naru, one of my Shiki has told me there was a malicious energy heading towards the kitchen. That's where Mai was headed, right?" the older man asked his 'boss.'

Naru's eyes widened and was about to respond when a shrill scream reached his ears.

He jumped up, knowing that scream, and ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen with the rest of the gang on his heels.

"MAI!" he yelled and pushed himself harder. She was in danger. He promised he would never let anything harm her.

The second Naru turned into the kitchen the sight that he was met with made him feel broken.

Blood…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru stood there in shock for a second as did everyone else.

Mai was on the ground in a puddle of blood with Naoko hovering above her. There, embedded in the nineteen year-old's stomach was a large and now bloodied knife.

Naru's eyes stayed glued in shock on his girlfriend's unmoving body. _She can't be…not her! I won't let her be taken from me like Gene was! _

Something inside him snapped. Things started flying around the room. Lin didn't scold him like he usually did when he used his powers; _he's probably happy I'm using my powers._

Naru heard the cries from the women behind him, calling Mai's name. Ayako, Masako, and Madoka were all being held back by the others as they tried to run to the bloodied girl's side.

Bou-san, John, and Lin knew that if those girls went in there they could be hurt by Naru himself since he had lost his control and the objects that were flying around the room started to pick up in speed.

Naru's eyes became shaded by his hair and he growled to the ghost, "You. Will. Pay."

Naoko smirked and replied smugly, "You won't be able to hurt me this way. The objects will fly right through me."

Naru snapped his head up and glared at the ghost with black eyes. Naoko's face contorted in pain and confusion.

"How? How are you hurting me?! I'm already dead, how can I feel this?!" she screamed grabbing her head. "I'll be back, don't worry! I'll never let you break my curse!" she finished and disappeared.

In a split second all the soaring objects fell to the floor and Naru was by Mai's side. He brought her limp body into his arms and turned to Lin with a desperate look.

"Call and ambulance!"

The Chinese man nodded and quickly dialed for an ambulance while Naru turned his attention back to his motionless girlfriend. He held her close and rubbed his cheek against her forehead as the tears he tried to hold back fell from his eyes.

"Mai don't leave me…please, I don't care if you hate me for not protecting you after this, just as long as you live I'll be fine," he whispered in a broken voice. He could hear her faint breathing and he closed his eyes as tight as he could, trying to make the pain go away but was unsuccessful.

The others looked at the scene before them and they too shed their own tears.

Naoko was going to pay.

**(TO BE CONTINUED**…cuz I'm evil!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Oooooo…sorry about the cliffie!! Don't worry (I would never kill off Mai!)


	16. I Love You!

**CHAPTER 16!!!**

**YEAHHHHH!! WOOO HOOOO!! There's probably going to be 20 chapter's total or maybe 19, I'm still not sure, I sort of just make these chapters up as I go along and I don't really know how I'm going to end this yet… but it will have a good ending I'm sure!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru was sitting in the waiting room as the doctors were operating on his girlfriend in the next room. He sat there, legs apart, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, and eyes lost.

"Mai…" he whispered, "Please live. You have to…for me."

When the ambulance had arrived at the inn and brought the boy and Mai to the hospital, the doctors had said there was too much internal bleeding and it would be a miracle if she lived. When they had told him that, he felt a sick feeling in his stomach and he felt as though his heart was cracking in half.

"I should have saved you, or at least sent someone with you to the kitchen," he said brokenly.

A stern hand was placed on his shoulder and he heard Lin's low voice.

"Naru, don't blame yourself. You didn't know Naoko would do that. It wasn't your fault."

"But if I only sent someone with her then she may not have been hurt."

"Maybe, but maybe the person you would have sent with her would have been hurt as well. Naru, it wasn't you fault."

"But-"

"Naru!" Madoka's voice cut in, angry and strict, "Shut up and stop blaming yourself! The thing you should be worried about is Mai's surgery."

Naru's eyes widened and he lifted his head. His teacher was right. He shouldn't be moping and blaming himself, instead he should be wishing for Mai's surgery to go alright. A new determined look swept over his eyes and he waited for the doctor.

It was a least an hour before the doctor came out into the waiting room. Naru shot up and walked over to the man.

"How is she?" the boy questioned.

The doctor looked tired and his face was hard to read until he smiled slightly.

"She was one of the strongest patients I have ever had. She nearly died twice but came back each time and now she has stabilized and has been brought to her room. She'll be awake in about another half hour or so, you can visit her then," the doctor said and walked off.

Naru felt relief wash over his body. _She made it…she's alive._

He stood there and faintly remembered Madoka and the others saying they were going back to the inn and to have him call them when Mai wanted them to come.

Naru didn't know how long he stood in that spot but he knew it had to be at least a half hour because one of the nurses came over to him and said that Mai had woken up and wanted to see him.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai woke up and noticed she was in a white room with a loud beeping noise to her left. _Where am I_, she wondered_, is it a hospital? Why would I be in a hosp- Oh… that's right…I was stabbed._

She tried to think of what had happened and remembered a pain in her stomach before she passed out. She also remembered Naru's voice calling out to her in the darkness and kept trying to reach him.

Mai heard the door open and there was a nurse standing there.

"Oh, you're awake now Taniyama-san?"

"Yeah…Where's Naru?" Mai asked in a hushed voice.

"Naru?...Oh, Davis-san! He's in the waiting room. He's been ever so worried about you," the nurse replied with a soft smile.

Mai smiled back and blushed slightly, "Can you send him in…I would like to see him."

"Of course, I'll go get him."

The nurse left the room and Mai was left in silence for a minute or two until the door opened again to reveal a rumpled looking Naru. His hair was mussed and his clothes were disheveled.

The second his concerned eyes landed on her they became softer.

"Mai," he whispered and walked over to her.

"Naru…I'm sorry, I should have-"

"Mai…you don't need to apologize…please don't apologize," he said in a broken voice.

"Naru…" she whispered and tears started coming down her cheeks.

He bent down and wrapped his arms protectively around her and wiped some of her tears away.

"Just never do that again Mai. I love you too damn much to let you go," he told her.

Mai gave a bright smile, tears still running but they were now because of happiness. "And I love _you_ too damned much to leave."

They both looked into each others eyes and brought their faces closer until their lips finally met. It was a desperate kiss; one of near loss, pain, and love.

"I love you," they whispered again, in unison.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Back at the base the others were sitting at the couches trying to figure out how to get rid of Naoko.

She had crossed the line and tried to kill their Mai. No one hurts their Mai and gets away.

The phone rang halfway through their conversations and Ayako answered. After a few minutes she started crying in happiness but the others thought they were tears of despair and they all feared the worse.

Once Ayako hung the phone up and turned around everyone saw she was smiling and they all felt a wave of relief crash over them.

"She's alright!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

YAYYYYY!!!!

I told you I would never kill Mai!!


	17. Revenge Is Oh So Sweet!

**ENJOY!!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru had gone back to the inn to get the case solved once and for all. That ghost was going to pay; obviously she didn't know not to get on Naru's bad side. The whole car ride to the inn the young man was thinking of every possible way to get rid of Naoko but none of them seemed as painful as he wanted them to be.

Everyone could see the dark aura emitting off of him as he entered the base, causing Bou-san and Ayako to cower in fear in the farthest corner of the room (just think of Tamaki in Ouran High School Host Club when he goes and hides in the corner haha).

"Oh this ghost is going to get it," Madoka whispered into Lin's ear. The Chinese man gave a slight nod and smirk as he stared at Naru.

The dark dressed narcissist went over to the corner and pulled Bou-san up by the collar of his coat and spoke in one of the lowest and most threatening voices. "Come. With. Me."

Bou-san didn't really have a choice in the matter seeing as Naru was dragging him out the door. The monk sent his wife a pleading look and squeaked "Help!"

Ayako stood up with new courage and put her hands on her hips. "Naru! Where do you think you are taking my husband?"

Naru sent her a pure evil glare and Ayako quickly lost her new found courage and went back to cower in the corner.

She looked back at Bou-san and whispered, "I tried…"

Naru still had the monk's coat collar in a death grip and dragged him down the hall. Bou-san instantly knew where the boy was taking him…to the door that wouldn't open.

"Back me up Takigawa-san. I'm going to get rid of this bitch once and for all (A/N: sorry I swore! I don't like swearing but it fit the sentence)."

Bou-san just nodded and prepared himself for the exorcism. The boy beside him faced the door with closed eyes and once he opened them they weren't the light blue they usually were, instead they were dark, almost black. _Shit, this is the worst I've seen him,_ _and I've seen him pretty bad,_ the monk thought to himself.

Suddenly a growl echoed throughout the hall. Naoko's spirit appeared in front of the door holding her head in pain.

"How can you do this?! What powers do you have?! ANSWER ME!" she screamed in pain.

Naru just intensified his glare and the spirit yelled once again. She shot her hand out towards the boy and he went flying backwards into the wall, but regained composure quickly and ran towards the ghost.

"STOP!" an unfamiliar voice to the monk and dark haired boy yelled. Naoko's eyes grew wide in shock and looked to her left. There stood the ghost of her sister.

"S-Sakura? Shut up! I hate you; Daisuke should have been mine! _I_ loved him, not _you_."

Sakura's ghost narrowed her nearly translucent eyes at her sister. "SISTER! How dare you kill him, if you truly loved him you wouldn't have stabbed him!" she roared. "I despise you!"

"And what are you going to do? You don't have enough power to get rid of me!"

"I will not let you harm them! You _will_ leave!"

"Shut up! You don't have the power! You're all by yourself!" Naoko sneered.

"No. She has me," a man's voice reached everyone's ears, causing them to turn to the right side of the hallway.

Sakura gasped. "Daisuke…is that you?"

"Hai…Sakura, I will help you," the spirit of Daisuke said.

"I'm going to help too, after all I still need my revenge on her for attacking Mai," Naru said coolly and the other two spirits nodded.

"NO! I won't let you get rid of me!" Naoko screamed as the spirits of Daisuke and Sakura grasped her arms, holding her in place as Naru started using his powers again.

Naoko screeched in pain. "STOP!! NO!! I'M NOT LEAVING I WON'T LEAV-" Her eyes widened and she started disappearing, "H-How? Why did this happen, every thing was going fine…"

"This happened because you felt too cocky and attacked my girlfriend. Now, I believe you need to do a chant Bou-san, I want her gone for good," Naru said in a cold tone.

Takigawa nodded and started chanting. Naoko's spirit completely disappeared, and the other two spirits' stared at each other with sad, love-filled eyes.

"Daisuke…it's…it's been so long."

"It's been _too _long Sakura, but now we can be together, forever," the man's spirit said in a soft voice and he reached his hand out towards his love. When his hand was about a foot away from her, a lightning-like bolt shot the two spirits away from each other.

"Daisuke!" / "Sakura!" they screamed each other's names in unison. "What is this. Naoko's dead so why can't we touch?"

Bou-san looked at the scene in shock and then remembered…"The curse, we still have to break it! That's the thing keeping you two apart."

Naru nodded in agreement and turned to the door that used to never open, and figured since Naoko was gone then the door should open. He tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. _Damn…_he thought and then backed up a bit before using his PK (his powers) to bust it open. The door flew off its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall.

Naru walked into the room and looked around, trying to find the written curse. There it was. It was on a small dusty, book-covered desk in the corner of the room. _This must have been Naoko's room. There are dark magic books everywhere…just like Mai said there were in her dream. _

He picked up the curse, walked out of the room, and looked at Takigawa.

"Go get John. Tell him to bring his holy water," he ordered.

Bou-san nodded and took off towards the base where everyone was still waiting; knowing perfectly well that Naru would be _pissed_ if they followed him.

Naru waited in the hall for a minute before Bou-san came back with John behind him, holy water in hand.

Naru walked out the garden doors which were a few feet away and strode over towards a dried up birdbath to his left (A/N: ugh I hate birdbaths). He took a lighter from his pocket and burnt the curse letting it fall into the bowl.

"John-san, pour your holy water on the ashes."

"Hai," the blond haired boy answered and did as he was told. Smoke rose from the once flaming ashes and the curse was broken! The three men, Bou-san, John, and Naru, walked back into the hallway to see Daisuke and Sakura in an embrace. They disappeared, but not before they could thank the three man and the others. "Tell Mai 'thank you' as well, Arigato!" the said before completely disappearing.

"I believe this case is solved," Naru said tonelessly and started walking back towards the base. _Finally,_ he thought,_ Naoko's gone. He, revenge is oh so sweet, _he finished with a smirk.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

That's the end of chapter 17!! YAYY! I'll post more tomorrow, my brother's sleeping right now cuz he's sick and the only computer is in his room.

JA NE!


	18. Blood On The Window

**Ooo this one's got some suspense and be warned: it's a tear jeerker! I like it though, I hope you do as well!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai was still in her hospital bed when the door opened. Something crossed the room in a flash and Mai was being engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"MAI-CHAN!! I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier! I'm so saaaaad! You guys already finished the case…now you don't have to stay at my inn anymore! Waaaah," Ami whined as she still held Mai.

"Ami-san? They finished the case already? How?" Mai asked.

Ami stared at Mai in confusion. "Oh, you didn't know?"

Kaoru stepped forward and pried his mother off of the recently hospitalized girl.

"Mother, they just finished the case two seconds ago and called us as we were in the hospital's lobby," Kaoru said rolling his eyes, "I doubt they told her yet."

"Oh…well they finished the case Mai! Takigawa-san told me that Davis-san attacked the ghost with all his power, using his PK and everything! He also said it was the scariest he had ever seen the boy; it seems as though that ghost crossed the line by attacking you."

Mai blushed, _he used his powers on that ghost because of me…that's actually kind of touching. Wait! He used his powers?!_

"Ami-san, you said Naru used his PK? Is he alright, did he pass out?" Mai asked worriedly, knowing all too well that when the said boy used his powers too much then he would pass out and have to be placed in ICU.

"Not that I know of; I bet he's fi-" Ami was cut off by her cell phone. She pulled it out and opened it, "Moshi moshi?...Oh! He is? All right, I'm with her right now, I'll tell her, bye."

The woman flipped her closed and turned to Mai with serious eyes, _oh no, _the girl thought.

"Mai, it's your boss; he's been placed in ICU. Ayako-san told me to tell you it's worse than usual. What does she mean?"

Mai sat there looking into space, unaware of the worried looks she was getting from Ami and Kaoru.

"Mai?" the boy asked.

Mai's eyes snapped over to them and answered in a toneless voice, "He used too much power, he passes out when he does that…it's my fault…I have to see him!" the girl said quickly, ripping all the tubes and wires off of her as she sat up.

The other two in the room stood in shock as they watched the girl. Kaoru snapped out of it first and tried to block the girl's way as she started out of the room but he was too slow.

Mai ripped the door open, ignoring the searing pain of the wound in her stomach, and ran to the ICU area of the hospital. She saw a nurse in the hall and ran up to her.

"Where is Oliver Davis's room?" she panted feeling another shot of pain go throughout her body. The nurse looked at her in shock.

"Miss, shouldn't you be in your room? You are the woman that was stabbed right?" the woman looked down at Mai's stomach and gasped. "Miss, your wound has reopened! We have to re-stitch it! Wait right here I'll get a doctor!" she ordered and ran to find the closest doctor.

Mai didn't care about her wound even if it did hurt; she couldn't stop thinking about Naru. _I have to find him! It's my entire fault! If I hadn't allowed myself to get stabbed then he wouldn't have used his powers to get rid of the ghost!_ Mai thought to herself as tears started streaking down her cheeks.

She felt dizzy but didn't care and wobbled down the hall. "Naru, where are you?" she whispered. She fell against the wall and looked down at her stomach. Her hospital gown was soaked in blood. _Damn…I have to find Naru. _She put a hand to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Mai kept walking down the hallway, bracing herself against the white walls.

"Mai?!" Bou-san's voice reached her ears. She looked up slowly and saw his face pale in shock along with the whole SPR gang. "Mai! Your wound, it's bleeding! Why are you here?! You need a doctor!"

"Naru…where is he?" she said in a low whisper, the blood loss was taking a toll on her. Her view was getting blurry and started spinning. She looked to her left and saw a window looking into one of the hospital rooms. On the bed in the room was the raven haired boy, unconscious. Her eyes widened and more tears fell.

"Naru!" she screamed as she weakly pounded her hands on the window, in the process smearing the blood that was on her hand onto the glass. "Wake up…please…"

The SPR members looked at her with worried tear-stained faces. Lin ran up to her and held onto the girl's shoulders as she started falling.

"Mai!" Madoka screamed and ran up as well to help the Chinese man.

The nurse from earlier ran around the corner with the doctor and two others following with a gurney. Lin quickly placed the unconscious girl on the rolling cot as the doctor checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is getting dangerously weak…she's loosing too much blood! We have to operate or she'll die!" the man said and speedily rolled her away.

Madoka followed the doctor as they ran of with the girl.

Lin watched the scene with empty shocked eyes and then turned to look through the ICU window. Naru was stirring on his bed. _They better save Mai or he'll loose it…we all will,_ the man thought.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Beepbeepbeep…beeepbeeepbeeep…beeeeeepbeeeep…beeeeeeeeeep….

"Quick! We need to stop the bleeding," the surgeon ordered to the nurses. "We're loosing her!"

Madoka could hear the yells of the doctor from the hall and couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. _Mai…please…don't die, you're like a daughter to me. I don't know what I'd do, what we'd __**all**__ do if we lost you._

One of the nurses came out with blood on her gloves and walked over to Madoka. She looked at the woman with sad eyes.

"Mori-san, she's…"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lin stood at the side of Naru's bed looking down at the boy. Naru's eyes started fluttering open.

"Naru…"

"Lin, where's Mai? I had a dream that she was in pain," the boy asked.

Lin's eyes looked down in sadness. "Naru, she's…she ran out of her room when she heard you were in ICU. She reopened her wound and lost a lot of blood. She's still in surgery, the doctors tried all they could but…they say she's probably not going to make it," the man said softly and looked up at the dark haired boy.

Naru sat there with an empty look in his eyes. He looked over to the ICU window in his room and saw that a janitor was wiping blood off of the glass. Lin followed his gaze and winced at the sight.

"That's her blood isn't it?" Naru asked him in a whisper, "S-She was here?"

"Yes…she collapsed in the hall."

"C-Can you take me to her?" the narcissist asked trying to keep his control, and for the second time that day a tear fell from his forget-me-not colored eyes.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sorrryyy!!! I know it's sad but…I think it makes a good end to the chapter!


	19. Beeeeeeep!

**I don't own Ghost Hunt but ENJOY!!!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru was waiting in a wheelchair outside the room Mai was having surgery in. He could hear the doctor ordering the others to hurry up because they were loosing her. _Stupid! Why didn't you just wait to see me, I would have woken up sooner or later. You better not die Mai…I'll never forgive you if you do…_

Lin looked over at the angry boy and sighed. "Naru, don't worry. I bet she'll be fine. The doctors said they almost lost her the last time but she still survived, I'm sure she'll survive this time as well," the Chinese man said reassuringly.

The boy looked up at him for a moment and slowly looked away. _I just need to see her…I need to tell her that she better live…_

Naru could feel his eyes growing heavy and let sleep consume him. _Mai…_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The boy reopened his eyes only to find himself surrounded in darkness. He was dreaming.

Suddenly he heard a faint crying sound behind him and turned around. It was Mai; she was curled up into a ball, hugging her knees and burying her head in them.

"Mai," Naru whispered.

Her head shot up. "Naru…Naru!!" she screamed and ran up to him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Naru, I'm sorry! I got worried and went to check on yo-"

"Shut up Mai," he said in a stern, angry tone.

The girl's eyes went wide and she took a step back. "N-Nani?"

"You idiot! Why the hell did you do that! You might die now and…you're just an idiot!" Naru yelled at her.

Mai stared at him in shock and in fear. He never yelled at her like this before and it scared her. "N-Naru, I said I was sorr-"

"'Sorry' doesn't fix what you've done Mai! You let your emotions get the better of you and you don't think of the consequences!"

"B-But…Naru…" she trembled and reached her hand out to touch him but he backed up, out of reach.

"Mai if you die I will never forgive you! I'll hate you for the rest of my life!"

More tears started falling down the girl's face.

"Nar-" she said but was cut off and started fading. "Naru! What's happening to me? I-I feel light and…cold," she finished in a scared tone.

Naru quickly looked up at her disappearing form. "Mai! No! You have to stay! If you disappear you'll die!"

The girl didn't hear him and kept looking down at her body in fear. "Naru? A-Am I d-dying?...It's so cold…"

The boy ran up to her and tried to embrace her...but his arms went right through her.

"MAI! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! MAI, STAY WITH ME!"

The scared brunette looked up at him. "Naru…I don't want to die…I want to stay with you, I want to stay with my Naru…"

She disappeared and everything went black again.

"MAI!!!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru's eyes shot open and he felt something wet on his face. "Mai!"

Everyone looked towards him with startled faces.

"Mai…she…she left," he finished in a broken voice. He could hear the long 'beep' in the surgery room and he heard the doctor yelling.

_Mai…_

He didn't feel Lin's hands shaking his shoulders, but he could feel the ache in his heart…the new whole that was forming there; ripping it in two.

_Mai…_

He didn't know how long he sat there with everyone crying around him, but it felt like forever.

_Please…_

He hoped with all his might that she didn't leave him but he couldn't truly believe in his own wish…he had seen her disappear, he had heard her fading voice telling him how cold she felt, and he was never able to say he was sorry for yelling at her.

_Don't leave…DON'T YOU __**DARE**__ LEAVE ME!_

Naru snapped out of his thoughts with narrowed eyes. He would never let her go. _Never._ Death would have to wait a long time before He could take her.

_'Naru…' _a soft voice said in his head. Mai's voice. _'I won't leave you.'_

Naru smiled. In the other room he could hear the beeping of the heart monitor pick up again with a quick pace.

The whole SPR gang looked to the door as it opened when a flabbergasted doctor walked out. "She…she made it…it was the strangest surgery I've ever seen! She was dead for more than four minutes but she came back on her own when we were about to leave. Her heartbeat is stronger than it should be after that surgery but it's not a bad thing; on the contrary it's actually pumping more blood into her body, restoring it back to normal. She should be back to her usual self in about an hour if she keeps this up. That is one special girl you guys have here."

Everyone smiled. "We know," they all said in unison (well except for Naru because he was too happy to say anything).

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai opened her eyes and looked around. _Ughh, I'm still in the hospital, _she groaned to herself but suddenly gasped when she remembered something.

"Naru!" she yelled and tried to sit up but was pushed down by a pair of strong arms.

She looked up at the owner of those familiar arms; they were Naru's.

"Naru! You're awake!"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now," he smirked.

Mai growled. "Hey! I was just worried about you that's all, and you should be nicer to me; I nearly died!" she pouted.

"You _did_ die, but you came back. And why should I be nice to you? After all, it _was _because of your stupidity that you died," the boy said mockingly.

"Arggg…Naru! You're so mean!"

"Yes, well…you better get well soon."

Mai smiled brightly, "I knew you cared!"

"What do you mean? I just want you to get better so you can make me my tea…baka," he smirked again as the girl's face flushed with anger and she started stuttering incoherent words.

His smirk grew and he took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her.

Yup, he was happy she was alive, all right…now he could tease her again (and kiss her when she blushed…he loved doing that).

"I'm glad you're alright Mai," he whispered into the kiss.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

There's going to be one more chapter then I'll start the sequel(s)!! hehe


	20. GRANDCHILDREN!

**BOOO!! This is the last chapter of this story!! I'm sad!! But I'll have my sequel up this afternoon!**

**Enjoy the last chapter!!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(Two weeks later)

Mai was out of the hospital and was currently sitting at her desk. _I'm so bored! When's Naru going to get back? He left two hours ago to go check out a potential client's house with Lin. _(The potential client's house was only a few minutes away so they went to see if it was really haunted).

Two seconds after Mai finished her thought, Naru and the Chinese man came walking through the main door.

"How'd it go?" Mai said cheerfully.

Naru growled and walked into his office, closing his door behind him. Mai raised an eyebrow and turned to Lin.

"The client was an elderly woman who thought there was a ghost in her house; however, it was really just rusty pipes in her cellar that kept creaking," he answered her unasked question.

"Oh…is that why Naru's in a bad mood?" she asked curiously.

Lin smirked at her question. His eyes had a mischievous glint and replied, "That's part of it but the main reason he's like that is because his mother called him up to talk to him about…_something_."

"Oh?…What did she want?" now Mai was _really_ curious.

Lin just shook his head and went into his office.

"Come on Lin-san! What was it?! You can't just say something like that and not tell me about it!"

Lin laughed and closed his door.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru was sitting at his desk in irritation. The phone call from his mother kept relaying in his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lin and Naru were driving back to the office when Naru's cell went off. _

_Ring, ring…ring, rin-_

_"Moshi moshi?" Naru asked in his usual tone._

_"NOLL!" an English woman's voice squealed on the other end making the dark haired boy hold his cell phone away from his ear and sighed. _

_Once the squealing died down he put the receiver back up to his ear. "Yes mother?" he asked in English._

_"How's Mai? She was stabbed?! Why didn't you tell me, Madoka just informed me a few seconds ago! Is Mai-chan alright?" the woman asked frantically._

_"Mother calm down, she's fine. It happened a couple of weeks ago and the doctors say there's hardly going to be a scar when it's done healing."_

_"Oh that's a relief! I would be so worried if our Mai-chan was permanently hurt from the stabbing. You know what this means don't you Noll?"_

Uh oh…I know that tone, _Naru thought to himself._

_"Well I'm guessing you're going to tell me so I'm not even going to try to guess," Naru groaned into his phone._

_"That's right! You never know what's going to happen so you better propose before something bad happens!"_

_Naru nearly face-planted into the ground in shock. PROPOSE?!?!_

_"M-Mother! She's still nineteen!" _

_"Well then ask her when she's twenty; it's only a few months off don't worry. I see the way you look at her when I come and visit, you love her so why not marry her?" she asked innocently._

_"Mum! I'm not proposing to her yet!" _

_**That**__ caught Lin's attention. The Chinese man raised an eyebrow in amusement towards his twenty year old boss who just glared back in return. _

_"'Yet'?! so you've already thought about it? Oh I'm so happy Noll!" Naru could hear his mother cheering on the other end of the line._

_"Mum! I can't propose! We've only been dating for-" he started but was cut off by the woman._

_"Oh, suck it up already and ask her! She's probably the best thing that's happened to you and she's so CUTE!!… Anyways I want grandchildren, so hurry it up!" his mother concluded and the line went dead._

_"GRANDCHILDREN?!?!?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naru sighed again that day. His mother was right; he did love Mai…but to PROPOSE? It's not that he doesn't want to it's just that she's still nineteen…but if he did marry her now then he wouldn't have to worry about someone more handsome than him stealing her away…phhh like such a man exists anyways. _Ughh, am I actually thinking about marriage right now?! _

The boy sat up and rolled his eyes. His mouth felt dry.

"Mai, tea!" he ordered.

The boy smirked when he heard his girlfriend's mumble the words 'stupid, narcissist, tea-loving freak!'

_I won't ask her just yet…but I definitely will soon._

THE END!!!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

YAYYYY I'M DONE!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

I'VE ALREADY STARTED THE SEQUEL, IT'S CALLED **'Nobody Told Me'** (like the John Lennon song)

I'll post the first chapter in an hour or two!!


End file.
